Trop long pour être un chapitre
by LovelyDouchebagUniverse
Summary: OS "Quand les Avengers ont des enfants". Comment se déroule le Nouvel An chez nos Avengers préféré et leurs enfants ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour mes petits Serpents ~

Voici un petit OS sur le Nouvel An de nos Avengers préféré :D Il s'agit de la suite de notre fiction "Quand les Avengers ont des enfants", il n'est pas nécessaire de lire cet OS pour comprendre la suite mais l'inverse n'est pas vraiment possible. Les personnes qui n'ont jamais lu notre fiction risque de ne pas tout comprendre.

Mais nous sommes toujours heureuses d'accueillir de nouveaux lecteurs :D (n'hésitez pas à vous manifester dans la magnifique section commentaire ! Cookie à volonté !)

 **OoOoO**

Le réveil fut réellement dur pour tout les Avengers.

Tony fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux mais il les referma aussitôt. Le soleil l'ébloui et lui donna un mal de crane à se taper la tête contre les murs. Il ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir bu au point de ne pas se souvenir de ses actes. Il allait se lever quand il sentit quelque chose d'étrange. Pour commencer, il était allongé sur son canapé et ensuite, il n'était pas seul. Une personne remua faiblement sur son torse alors qu'il sentait un autre mouvement contre contre lui. Une deuxième personne enfoui son visage dans son cou, sûrement pour se protéger de la lumière trop vive. Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux pour voir avec qui il dormait et rencontra des yeux vert émeraude. Il respira profondément pour se calmer... Loki venait de se réveiller sur son torse et le milliardaire remarqua que l'un de ses bras était passé autour de sa taille. Le deuxième était passé autour des hanches de la troisième personne sur le canapé.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé, hier soir ? Demanda Tony.

\- La ferme, Stark ! s'exclama Loki. Tu parles trop fort. »

Tony écarquilla les yeux. Le Loki qui venait de parler n'était pas celui qui était sur lui. C'était la personne qui était blotti contre lui. Attendez... Stark ne savait sur quelle silhouette poser son regard et ne cessait de faire un va et vient entre ses deux compagnons. C'était pas possible... Il se leva rapidement, entraînant avec lui le Loki qui avait dormit sur son torse et s'éloigna du canapé pour regarder plus attentivement.

« La vache ! Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? »

Deux paires d'yeux verts identiques se tournèrent vers lui. Il avait l'impression d'halluciner. Il y avait deux Loki dans son salon. Celui qui était toujours allongé sur le canapé était leur Loki, celui qui vivait avec ici depuis déjà quelques mois mais l'autre avait l'air plus jeune, plus innocent.

« Qu'est ce qui ce passe Stark ?

\- Vous... Tu... Comment ?

\- Quelle éloquence. Aurais-tu l'amabilité de formuler une pensée construite pour que je puisse comprendre ce que tu essais de dire.

\- Pas la peine d'être aussi désagréable, répliqua le jeune Loki à l'égard de lui-même avec un regard noir. »

Loki regarda son double avec une incompréhension totale. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'ils soient deux. Il comprenait mieux le regard perdu de Tony. Il chercha dans sa mémoire les souvenirs de la veille mais il se souvenait seulement du moment ou il avait bu son verre... Après, c'était le trou noir. Il se releva lentement et il vit nettement le regard de Stark changer. Son air perdu se transforma rapidement en amusement avant qu'il n'éclate complètement de rire et même le jeune Loki ne put empêcher un sourire de transparaître sur ses traits.

« Tu es très mignon comme ça, Loki. Le costume, les cheveux... »

Le Dieu de la Malice s'approcha d'un miroir et son air choqué déclencha une nouvelle crise d'hilarité chez Stark suivit de près par le jeune Loki.

« Bordel ! C'est quoi ce truc ? Pourquoi je porte cette horreur ? Mes cheveux !

\- Le costume moulant, ça te va bien, réussit à dire Stark entre deux éclats de rire. »

Les cheveux de Loki avaient été coupé par quelqu'un qui n'était manifestement pas un professionnel. Il avait perdu de sa longueur et les mèches les plus courtes refusaient catégoriquement de suivre le mouvement, préférant agir à leur guise. C'est à dire, dans tout les sens. Et même les assauts répétés du dieu n'arrivaient pas à les coiffer. Mais le plus drôle de l'histoire était son costume. Il portait l'ensemble de Captain America. Pas une vulgaire réplique créé par magie mais l'original si on considérait qu'il nageait un peu dedans. Loki était musclé mais il n'avait pas la musculature de Steve et le costume ne le moulait pas comme son légitime propriétaire. Stark se rappela vaguement pourquoi le dieu était accoutré comme ça mais son mal de crane l'empêchait de chercher plus profondément dans ses souvenirs. Il commençait à se rappeler des événements mais seulement par bride.

Alerté par les cris de Loki, Thor se réveilla à son tour en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Tony et les deux Loki se tournèrent vers lui et se trouvèrent face à un curieux spectacle. Le Dieu du Tonnerre se trouvait en haut d'une pile de chaise, elle même posée en équilibre précaire sur la table du salon.

 _Comment il était arrivé là-haut ?_

L'asgardien voulu se relever pour savoir pourquoi Loki hurlait mais, ne semblant pas remarquer l'endroit ou il était perché, se redressa d'un coup. Les chaises qui ne tenaient que par magie, ne supportèrent pas son poids et il s'écroula par terre dans un bruit sourd. Il resta allongé quelques instants en se massant le crane avant de se relever avec un peu de difficulté.

« Pourquoi j'étais là-haut ?

\- On est pas en mesure de répondre à cette question..., déclara Tony. »

Le choc de Thor avec le sol réveilla en sursaut les autres Avengers encore endormis.

Bucky se redressa près de Steve. Ils avaient manifestement dormi sur le tapis, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le Captain se mit en appui sur ses coudes et rougit brusquement sans raison apparente.

« Ça va, Steve ?

\- Pas vraiment... Suis-moi... »

Steve se releva difficilement et se dirigea vers une chambre vide en traînant Bucky derrière lui. Sa démarche était particulière et semblait douloureuse. Il ferma la porte à clé.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

\- J'ai... quelque chose... là ou il ne devrait rien y avoir... »

Le Soldat de l'Hiver comprit aussitôt ce qu'on lui disait et il commença à déboutonner le pantalon de son amant. Il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait, entre les fesses de Steve se trouvait un sextoy qui devait être là depuis la veille au soir. Le simple fait de le frôler arracha un gémissement au Captain. Ce dernier devait être au supplice et réclamait la libération. Bucky joua un instant avec le jouet, faisant des va-et-vient lent pour faire bander son amant avant de prendre son érection en bouche. Il fit tournoyer sa langue autour de la verge dur, suçota son gland et massa ses testicules pour l'amener à l'orgasme. Il n'en fallu pas énormément pour que Steve atteigne l'extase et alors qu'il se libérait dans la bouche du soldat, ce dernier retira le plug d'un geste vif. Il avala le sperme en se léchant les lèvres et se redressa pour embrasser son homme.

« Merci..., souffla Steve.

\- A ton service... Je me demande bien ce qui à put se passer dans la soirée. Je n'ai aucun souvenir après le décompte.

\- Je suis dans le même cas...

\- On va rejoindre les autres... Peut-être qu'ils auront une réponse. »

Steve reboutonna son pantalon et les deux amants retournèrent dans le salon. Bucky allait demander pour les événements de la veille mais il fut interrompu par le fou rire de Stark. Ce dernier ce tenait les cotes en pleurant mais personne dans la pièce ne semblait savoir pourquoi. Autre fait étrange...

« Mon costume ! Pourquoi c'est Loki qui le porte ?

\- Ça, c'est une bonne question, rétorqua Clint en se tournant vers lui.

Ce dernier venait de se lever. Il avait visiblement dormit sur le bar avec Natasha. Steve et Bucky comprirent soudainement pourquoi Tony était plié en deux. Clint arborait sur le visage une moustache, une barbiche, une paire de lunette et de nombreuses verrues dessinés au feutre indélébile noir. Les deux comparses ne purent retenir un éclat de rire rapidement imité par les deux Loki et Thor.

« J'ai l'impression que vous vous foutez de ma gueule..., déclara Clint. Natasha, j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? »

Natasha tourna son regard vers son homme et son masque d'impassibilité se fissura. Le rire de Tony redoubla, il allait finir par manquer d'air si il continuait comme ça.

« Tu es adorable mon chéri, répliqua la russe. »

Clint fronça les sourcils et descendit du bar. Il se dirigea vers un miroir et se figea devant son reflet.

« C'est pas vrai ! Qui a fait ça ? Je ne me souvient de rien !

\- Je crois qu'on est tous dans le même cas. On ne sait pas ce qui nous est arrivé, déclara Tony en séchant ses larmes. Mais apparemment on a dut bien s'amuser. »

Les Avengers échangèrent des regards, Clint se dirigea vers la cuisine et prit un torchon qu'il mouilla. Il voulait se débarrasser du marqueur et frotta vigoureusement son visage.

« C'est indélébile, lui fit remarquer le jeune Loki. Ça ne partira pas comme ça. »

Le couple d'espion ainsi que le couple de super-soldat remarquèrent pour la première fois le doublon de Loki dans la pièce. Ils allèrent poser des questions quand un hurlement déchirant se fit entendre.

D'un même mouvement ils se précipitèrent vers la source du cri et Tony fut le premier à atteindre la porte de la salle de bain. Il l'ouvrit en grand mais l'a referma presque aussitôt dans un claquement sonore sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi.

« Pourquoi tu as fermé la porte ? Demanda Thor.

\- Qui est enfermé la-dedans ? Fit échos Steve.

\- Coulson.

\- Pourquoi tu ne le laisse pas sortir ? Questionna Bucky.

\- Il y a un tigre dans ma salle de bain !

\- QUOI ?! »

Tony ouvrit la porte pour que tout le monde puisse voir le félin qui dormait profondément sur le tapis de la salle de bain. Coulson se tenait debout dans la baignoire, le regard fixé sur le tigre, l'air complètement paniqué.

« Il faut le sortir de là.

\- Et comment on fait Steve ? Il y un tigre endormit et je ne tiens absolument pas à le réveiller. J'aime ma salle de bain comme elle est.

\- Phil peut sauter par dessus et après on referme la porte.

\- Et si le petit chat se réveille, on fait quoi ?

\- Vous voyez une autre solution ? »

Ils se disputaient tous en chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller la bête.

« Bruce n'a pas des seringues de calmant ?

\- Si, dans son labo. Je vais en chercher une. »

Clint se précipita hors de la salle de bain pour gagner les laboratoires. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et donna la seringue à Tony.

« Pourquoi moi ?

\- C'est ta salle de bain, Stark. Alors ne discute pas et vas-y.

\- Je ne te croyait pas si trouillard, Rodolphe. »

Tony s'approcha lentement du fauve et s'agenouilla au niveau de son cou. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui et personne n'osaient dire ou faire quoi que se soit. Si le tigre se réveillait, Stark allait finir en lamelle. Avec douceur, ce dernier passa sa main dans la fourrure de l'animal et planta la seringue.

Le tigre se réveilla et donna un coup de patte à la personne qui avait osé troubler son sommeil mais le calmant fit rapidement effet et il tomba endormit.

Le milliardaire avait échappé de peu aux griffes et eut juste le temps de se relever avant que l'animal ne tombe endormit sur lui. Le calmant était assez puissant pour endormir Hulk, alors le tigre n'allait pas se réveiller avant plusieurs heures. Tony aida Coulson à sortir de la baignoire et tous ensemble ils regagnèrent le salon. Ils investirent les canapés.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un à des souvenirs de ce qui c'est passé après le décompte ? Demanda Steve. »

Tout le monde hocha négativement la tête sauf Stark et le jeune Loki.

« C'était pas censé ce passer comme ça, grogna Loki.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Thor.

\- J'ai... J'ai fait des cocktails désinhibant pour vous mais visiblement je me suis trompé de verre et je me suis drogué par inadvertance.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- Pour m'amuser. Je voulais voir comment vous vous lâchiez. »

Un sourire victorieux apparu sur les lèvres de Stark.

« Tu ne t'es pas trompé. J'ai échangé nos verres quand tu avais le dos tourné. Je n'ai pas eu confiance en te voyant les préparer alors... En fait, il y avait quoi dans ton cocktail ? Ça m'a littéralement décalqué.

\- De l'alcool asgardien. Ce n'est pas fait pour les humains et je suis surpris que tu ne sois pas tomber ivre mort en finissant le verre. Tu as osé échanger nos verres ! Jarvis, je croyais que tu ne devais rien dire à propos de ça ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ?

\- Je n'ai absolument rien dit, monsieur. Monsieur Stark a échangé les verres de son propre chef. Et il me semblait que vous aviez demandé qu'on n'en reparle jamais, déclara Jarvis, impassible. »

Les Avengers froncèrent les sourcils en entendant la voix de Jarvis. On aurait put croire celle d'un Chipmunks, criarde et très désagréable.

« Jarvis, ta voix ! Qu'est ce que... Tu savais pour les cocktails et tu n'as rien dit ? Pourquoi ?

\- Monsieur Laufeyson m'a demandé de ne rien dire et vous n'avez pas posé de question.

\- On verra ça plus tard... Il faut que je reboot ton module parole. Ta voix est ignoble.

\- Merci Monsieur. »

Tony prit une tablette et se connecta au système de sécurité de la tour pour accéder à Jarvis. Il bidouilla un instant sous le regard ahuri des autres.

« Tu peux faire ça à partir d'une tablette ? Demanda Clint.

\- Je peux le faire à partir d'un téléphone au Japon, si j'en ai envie.

\- Et si je prend cette tablette ? Fit Loki. Je peux modifier Jarvis ?

\- Je ne te conseille pas d'essayer. Jarvis peut devenir méchant quand on veut modifier son système. Et juste pour que vous soyez au courant, dans cette tour c'est lui le plus fort.

\- C'est assez impressionnant..., déclara le jeune Loki. »

Tony finit par reposer la tablette et demanda.

« Jarvis ?

\- Oui, monsieur ?

\- C'est bien mieux comme ça. »

Jarvis avait retrouvé sa voix normal pour le plus grand plaisir de son créateur.

« Bien... Maintenant qu'on a jugé que c'était la faute de Loki si on a plus de souvenir. Comment on fait pour savoir ce qui nous est arrivé, hier soir, finit pas demander Steve.

\- Tony et … Loki. Vous êtes les seuls a avoir des souvenirs, déclara Natasha.

\- Je n'en ai pas énormément. Je me souviens de quelques petites choses mais ça n'a pas vraiment de sens. Je n'ai que des brides de souvenirs après le départ des enfants.

\- Et pour moi, je suis arrivé pas longtemps avant que vous ne vous écrouliez de fatigue. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui vous avez fait avant mon arrivé.

\- Et comment es-tu arrivé ici ? Tu viens d'où ? Demanda Thor.

\- C'est Loki qui a ouvert un portail et m'a emmené de force ici. C'était un pari je crois... Par rapport à vous, je viens du passé.

\- On t'a raconté quoi a propos de ton futur ? Voulu savoir l'autre Loki.

\- Pas grand chose. Aucun de vous n'a parlé de tes actes... Mais tu m'as prouvé que je vais devenir un véritable monstre, cracha le jeune Loki. Je ne veux pas devenir comme toi. Je ne sais même pas comment tu as fait pour avoir des amis, un mari ou même des enfants...

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? S'indigna Loki. »

Le jeune Loki lança un regard noir à son deuxième lui et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Tony prit le parti de calmer la situation.

« Tout le monde va se calmer. On réglera vos problèmes plus tard. On est tous dans la même situation ici. Et il va falloir que l'un de vous change de nom.

\- Je refuse de changer de nom. C'est à lui de le faire, s'exclamèrent d'une même voix les deux Loki.

\- L'un de vous va devoir le faire sinon c'est moi qui décide et je vous assure que ça ne va pas vous plaire, commença à s'énerver Stark. Deux Loki dans cette tour, vous voulez notre mort...

\- J'ai toujours bien aimé le prénom Rune, marmonna timidement le jeune Loki.

\- Enchanté de te rencontrer officiellement Rune. Et si on ne c'est pas présenté hier, je suis Tony Stark alias Iron Man. Après il y a Steve Rogers ou Captain America, Bucky ou le Soldat de l'Hiver. La rousse c'est Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow et le mec avec de jolis tatouages faciaux c'est Clint Barton aussi appelé Hawkeye et a coté d'eux, c'est Phil Coulson. Je pense que tu connais les deux autres. Nous sommes les Avengers.

\- Enchanté de vous rencontrer. »

Rune salua le groupe d'un signe de main avec un sourire un peu crispé.

« La prochaine étape, savoir ce qui nous est arrivé hier soir. Jarvis, les cameras de surveillance, s'il te plaît.

-Bien, monsieur. »

L'IA ferma les volets et fit descendre des écrans. Les vidéos de la soirée s'affichèrent à partir du moment ou Loki fit la distribution des verres, juste avant minuit.

 _Loki arriva dans le salon avec un plateau contenant huit verres. Il posa celui avec l'agitateur vert sur la table et distribua les autres. Occupé a donner leur cocktails à Natasha et Clint, Loki ne remarqua pas Tony s'approcher de son verre et les échanger discrètement. Ce dernier retourna ensuite à son ancienne place devant la vitre et on put distinguer un début de sourire sur ses lèvres._

« J'en reviens pas que tu ai réussi à me tromper. J'aurais du faire plus attention, s'exclama Loki.

\- Tu te ramollis Rodolphe. Et maintenant tais-toi, je veux savoir la suite. »

 _Tout les Avengers et leurs enfants regardaient par la fenêtre et quand minuit sonna, tous burent leurs verres. Les réactions furent immédiates. Stark vacilla sur ses jambes et dut se retenir à la vitre pour ne pas tomber alors que les autres clignèrent plusieurs fois des yeux. On aurait dit qu'ils venaient de se réveiller d'un rêve particulièrement horrible et que maintenant ils voulaient profiter de la vie un maximum._

 _« Ça va, papa ? S'inquiéta Jude._

 _\- Très bien. C'était plus fort que je ne le pensais, c'est tout._

 _\- D'accord... Nous on va jouer dans la chambre de Chris. »_

 _Les enfants saluèrent leurs parents et disparurent dans l'ascenseur._

 _« Wouah ! Il y a quoi la dedans ? C'est fort..._

 _\- Je ne vous pensez pas petite nature Stark. Il n'y a presque pas d'alcool dans ces cocktails._

 _\- Il a raison, Ami Stark. Je ne sens pas beaucoup d'alcool dans mon verre._

 _\- Je ne tiens plus debout, les gars. Il y avait de l'alcool dans le mien. Et pas de la vulgaire vodka.»_

 _Loki s'approcha de Stark et lui prit son verre des mains pour le porter à son nez. Son regard vis a vis du milliardaire changea immédiatement._

 _« Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?!_

 _\- Je crois que tu le sais très bien._

 _\- C'est pas vrai, Stark ! Je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant. »_

 _Loki commençait à rager. Il s'était drogué par la faute de Tony, mais il aurait dû le voir venir. C'était Stark, il n'allait pas lui faire confiance comme ça. Il commençait déjà à sentir les effets de la drogue et dans peu de temps, il allait complètement se lâcher. Et la seule personne qui allait s'en souvenir serait cet imbécile de Tony Stark. Que la vie pouvait être cruelle parfois._

 _Personne n'eut le loisir de poser plus de question, la drogue faisant effet très rapidement, plus aucun des Avengers ne s'intéressaient à cette conversation. Loki comprit._

 _« Un petit Action ou Vérité, ça vous tente ? Proposa Clint._

 _\- C'est quoi ce jeu ? Demanda Thor._

 _\- Il faut absolument vous y initier, déclara Tony qui avait retrouvé l'usage de ses jambes. Venez. »_

 _Ils s'assirent tous en cercle sur le tapis et prirent de nombreux coussins pour que cela soit plus confortable. Se fut l'ingénieur qui commença._

 _« Steve, Action ou Vérité ?_

 _\- Vérité._

 _\- As-tu déjà couché avec une personne du même sexe que toi ?_

 _\- Oui, répondit-il un peu crispé par la question. »_

 _Se fut au tour de Steve de poser une question, il voulait changer rapidement de sujet avant que Stark ne pose plus de question. Il se tourna vers Clint._

 _« Action ou Vérité ?_

 _\- Action._

 _\- Marche sur les mains._

 _\- Simple. Tu pouvais pas trouver plus compliqué ? »_

 _Clint se leva et d'un mouvement gracieux pour un homme, il se mit en équilibre sur les mains. Il réussi a faire quelques pas avant de se laisser distraire par les jambes de Natasha étendus devant elle et il s'écroula lamentablement sous le rire des Avengers. Il se releva en boudant et revint s'asseoir en massant son bras endoloris sur lequel il venait de tomber._

 _Loki lui lança un regard moqueur et Clint le choisi comme prochaine victime._

 _« Action ou Vérité ?_

 _\- Action._

 _\- Embrasse l'homme que tu veux dans cette pièce. Mais pas Thor, ce ne serait pas amusant. »_

 _Le Dieu de la Malice haussa les épaules et se mit à genoux. Il savait déjà qui il allait embrasser. Il avança jusque Stark et s'empara de sa bouche avant que ce dernier ne puisse avoir le temps de répliquer. Loki ne rencontra pas beaucoup de résistance et il fit rapidement glisser sa langue dans la bouche de Tony pour rencontrer la sienne. Il imposa un rythme à l'ingénieur en aspirant ses lèvres goulûment. Malgré lui, Tony répondît au baiser avec passion et entama une danse langoureuse avec la langue de Loki. Cela devint un peu trop intime et il dut se forcer à ne pas passer une main dans les cheveux ébènes de ce qui fut son amant l'espace d'une nuit. Le Dieu finit par lâcher les lèvres du milliardaire et revint à sa place. Il eut un sourire machiavélique devant la confusion de l'ingénieur._

 _« Ça, c'était un baiser ou je ne m'y connaît pas, répliqua Clint. »_

 _Loki détacha son regard du milliardaire et fit le tour des personnes présentes. Il allait choisir Coulson, il avait quelques petites questions à lui poser._

 _« Vérité. J'ai pas confiance en vous..._

 _\- Vous avez raison... Depuis quand éprouvez-vous des sentiments pour notre cher Captain America ?_

 _\- J'aurais dû choisir Action, finalement..., marmonna-t-il. »_

 _Coulson et Steve avaient tout les deux rougit à la question indiscrète de Loki. Il n'y avait que lui pour poser ce genre de question. Coulson aurait aimé lui mentir, lui dire qu'il n'aimait pas Steve mais le regard que lui lança le dieu lui assura que ce mensonge ne tromperait personne. Il respira un grand coup pour se donner du courage._

 _« Depuis le jour où je l'ai rencontré, murmura-t-il tout bas. »_

 _Un silence envahi la pièce et Steve essayait tant bien que mal de cacher les rougeurs qui avaient envahi ses joues. Lui n'avait jamais rien éprouvé de plus que de l'amitié envers l'agent du SHIELD et il était gêné d'apprendre que celui-ci avait des sentiments pour lui. Mais visiblement il était le seul à qui ça avait échappé. Tous les autres semblaient être au courant des sentiments de Phil à son égard._

 _Coulson changea vite de sujet et se tourna vers Tony._

 _« Stark, Action ou Vérité ? Demanda Phil, pour alléger l'ambiance._

 _\- Action._

 _\- Videz une bouteille de Whisky cul-sec._

 _\- Avec ce que j'ai bu avant, je vais finir sur les rotules...»_

 _Mais en bon joueur, il se leva et prit une bouteille dans un placard._

 _« A la votre ! Mais je vous préviens, si je fais la moindre chose illégal après ça, ce sera entièrement de votre faute. »_

 _Tous hochèrent la tête et Tony ouvrit la bouteille pour avaler le liquide ambré d'une traite. Les Avengers le regardaient avec fascination. Il ne grimaçait même pas et il ne prit pas non plus sa respiration._

 _« Il a une sacrée descente... »_

 _Même Thor et Loki durent avouer que ce midgardien pouvait encore les étonner. Il aurait dû s'écrouler rien qu' avec l'alcool asgardien mais il réussissait encore à boire du Whisky sans même montrer un signe de faiblesse._

 _Tony finit la bouteille et la posa sur le comptoir. Il chancela un peu en revenant s'asseoir à sa place. Dans son esprit, la pièce tanguait joyeusement, ne voulant pas se stabiliser._

« Vous vous étonnez encore de savoir pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien même si je n'est pas bu la boisson drogué de Loki ? Demanda Tony. Une bouteille de cet âge et de l'alcool asgardien... Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas faire un coma éthylique ?»

 _« Je suis le meilleur ! Je ne suis pas encore tomber dans les pommes après tout ce que j'ai bu._

 _\- Ce n'était que du Whisky, Stark. Je peux faire bien mieux, s'exclama Natasha._

 _\- Alors, Action ou Vérité Romanoff ?_

 _\- Action._

 _\- Si tu es la meilleure, je vais te donner une bouteille de vodka des plus forte que tu vas devoir la boire avant de nous faire un lancé de couteau parfait._

 _\- Bien.»_

 _Tony se releva avec un peu de difficulté et alla chercher la dit bouteille dans sa «cave» à alcool. Il aurait voulu l'utiliser pour autre chose mais tant pis. Ça allait être marrant. Il l'a donna à la russe._

 _Natasha prit la bouteille et l'ouvrit rapidement. Elle n'était pas très grosse mais il y avait suffisamment d'alcool pour que la russe soit complètement ivre quand elle l'aurait fini. Mais un pari est un pari._

 _Elle respira un grand coup et commença à vider la bouteille. Quand il ne resta rien, elle se leva avec autant de grâce possible dans son état et s'approcha d'une cible. Stark avait finit par en installer dans son salon quand il avait remarqué que quoi qu'il fasse, les Avengers squatteraient toujours son appartement. La rousse dégaina trois couteaux et s'éloigna un maximum de sa cible. Elle prit à peine le temps de visé et elle lança les couteaux les un à la suite des autres._

 _Clint s'approcha et siffla, admiratif._

 _« Parfait, ils sont tous dans le rond central. Il n'y a pas de doute, tu es bien la meilleure. »_

 _L'archer reprit les couteaux et les donna à sa russe préférée et, ensemble, ils retournèrent s'asseoir._

 _« Je m'incline, Natasha. Tu es vraiment très douée._

 _\- Merci, Stark. C'est à mon tour. Bucky ? »_

 _Ce dernier tourna un regard légèrement apeuré à la russe._

 _« Vérité._

 _\- Quel est ton plus grand fantasme ?_

 _\- Je l'ai déjà réalisé... »_

 _En disant cela, il avait coulé un regard vers son amant, et Steve rougit une nouvelle fois. Phil détourna le regard, jaloux ce qui fit sourire Loki. Ce dernier avait vu juste devant les sentiments de Coulson et il était presque déçu d'avoir mit en couple Rogers et Barnes. Presque._

 _« Soit plus précis. On ne va pas se contenter de ça. Je veux savoir ton fantasme, pas si tu l'as réalisé, déclara la russe. »_

 _Devant son regard noir, Bucky finit par capituler. Pour son propre bien, il valait mieux lui dire ce qu'elle voulait._

 _« J'aimerais prendre Steve dans des draps en soie jusqu'au bout de la nuit, sentir son corps onduler sous le mien, réclamant mon corps de tout son être. Je voudrais qu'il soit avide de mes caresses et qu'il ne se languisse que de mon sexe en lui. Que le lendemain matin il ne puisse plus se lever et que son corps soit marqué à jamais par mon passage. Qu'il m'appartienne pour toujours et hurle mon prénom dans la jouissance... Je veux être le seul homme de sa vie. Que je sois dans toute ses pensées et qu'il se caresse en imaginant tout ce que je pourrais lui faire...»_

 _Toute les personnes dans la pièce observèrent le Soldat de l'Hiver avec surprise. C'était la plus longue phrase qu'il faisait en leur présence et c'était pour leur dire ses fantasmes. La situations était assez embarrassante pour beaucoup de monde mais Natasha était contente de la réponse. Loki était fière de son cadeau de Noël alors que Stark souriait, amusé. Steve avait enfoui sa tête dans ses bras, on ne voyait que le rouge soutenu de ses oreilles alors que Bucky passait un bras autour de ses épaules. Phil, lui, détourna le regard et se servit un verre d'alcool, ce qu'il trouva de plus fort, qu'il but cul-sec pour faire passer le fait que Steve ne serait jamais à lui._

 _Bucky préféra embrayé sur autre chose pour laisser le temps à Steve de digérer ce qu'il venait d'entendre._

 _« Stark, Action ou Vérité ?_

 _\- Vérité._

 _\- As-tu déjà … fait un plan à trois ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Ça ne m'étonne même pas de toi. J'imagine le bonheur des deux femmes qui étaient avec toi... Coucher avec Tony Stark, ça en fait rêver plus d'une._

 _\- Le plus récent, c'était deux hommes en fait... Mais je l'ai déjà fait aussi avec deux filles... ou plus, dit-il en chuchotant la dernière partie de la phrase pour que personne ne l'entendent.»_

 _La réponse en choqua plus d'un dans la salle, plusieurs bouches tombèrent au sol. Depuis quand le grand Stark était-il gay ? Les deux personnes qui ne relevèrent pas étaient Loki et Thor mais on sait tous pourquoi..._

« Tu es gay ! S'écria Clint.

\- Oui, Clint. Je l'ai découvert assez récemment, en fait.

\- Avec qui ?

\- Ça, ça ne regarde que moi...»

 _Il fallu quelques minutes pour que tout le monde se remette de la réponse du milliardaire. Tony savoura son effet en souriant._

 _« Avec qui, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? Demanda Steve. »_

 _Tony haussa les épaules et glissa un regard discret vers les deux asgardiens. Loki et Thor secouèrent la tête d'un même mouvement et le milliardaire reporta son attention sur ses amis, qui n'avait rien vue de la conversation silencieuse entre les trois hommes. Si les deux asgardiens ne voulaient rien dire, Tony le dirait pas non plus. Après tout c'était leur vie privé._

 _« C'est privé, mon cher Steve. »_

Natasha se tourna vers Stark puis Loki et Thor. Elle avait l'air d'être la seule avoir compris que c'est trois là avait partagé plus qu'un lit le soir de Noël. Un sourire pervers envahi ses lèvres et Clint se tourna vers elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu as compris ?

\- La même chose que Midgard et Nina apparemment.

\- Et c'est quoi ? »

La russe haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur les écrans. Tony et les deux asgardiens s'entre regardèrent mais Natasha ne semblait pas disposée à révéler leur secret alors ils se détendirent.

 _« Y a t'il quelque chose que tu n'as pas fait ? Questionna Steve._

 _\- Je déteste les strip-teases..._

 _\- C'est quoi un strip-tease ? Demanda Thor._

 _\- C'est une personne qui se déshabille en rythme sur une musique jusqu'à se qu'il ne reste plus rien sur lui, expliqua Clint._

 _\- Ça a l'air amusant._

 _\- Vas-y fais en un, lança Tony pour rire._

 _\- D'accord._

 _\- Je déconne, Point Break ! »_

 _Mais Thor n'écoutait plus, il s'était levé pour mettre de la musique sous le regard complètement ahuri des Avengers qui ne savait pas comment réagir face à la situation. Le dieu se plaça au centre la pièce et dès que les premières notes de la musique qu'il avait choisit retentir, il commença à se déhancher dans une danse qui aurait pu être sensuelle si Thor était un peu plus souple._

 _Le dieu passa ses mains sur sa poitrine et attrapa le bas de son t-shirt avant de le retirer lentement pour laisser le temps aux spectateurs d'apprécier ses muscles abdominaux bien dessinés. Il laissa tomber son haut avant de s'attaquer à son pantalon. Il le déboutonna et le laissa glisser avec une lenteur exaspérante sur ses cuisses incroyablement musclées. Il ne portait plus que son caleçon qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination. Thor passa ses pouces sous l'élastique et …_

La vidéo s'arrêta brusquement, laissant les Avengers sur leur faim. Enfin pour certain. Steve et Coulson avaient cessé de regarder depuis le début en rougissant sévèrement. Bucky et Rune semblaient gêné mais ils n'avaient pas pour autant détourné le regard. Clint et Natasha ne montraient aucune émotion, ils auraient regarder un documentaire sur les fourmis, on aurait pas vu de différence alors que les trois autres regardaient avec un sourire le strip-tease de Thor.

Tony et Loki furent les premiers à réagir quand la vidéo s'arrêta.

« Jarvis ! Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Pourquoi tu as arrêté la vidéo ?

\- J'ai pensé que les enfants ne devaient pas voir ce qui allait suivre. »

L'ensemble des personnes dans le salon se tournèrent vers l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrait sur les enfants. Ces derniers regardèrent les adultes avec appréhension mais aucune réaction ne vint.

« On dérange, peut-être ? Demanda Midgard.

\- Nous sommes en train de reconstruire notre soirée. Un dieu brillant a eu l'idée de faire une soirée tellement mémorable que aucun de nous ne s'en souvient. Jarvis nous montre les vidéos, expliqua Clint.

\- On peut voir ?

\- Vaut mieux pas... Il se passa des choses étranges, répliqua Natasha.

\- Et l'un de vous peut nous dire pourquoi il y a deux Loki ? Finit par demander une Nina dont les cheveux avaient viré au bleu dans la nuit et qui était jusqu'à maintenant la seule a avoir remarqué ce détail. Et pourquoi l'un d'eux porte le costume de Captain America ? Et aussi... Pourquoi mon père porte un maquillage facial des plus douteux ?

\- Ça fait partie des choses à déterminer, déclara Tony.

\- On va retourner dans la chambre de Chris, alors... »

Avant de se détourner, légèrement déboussolés par l'attitude de leurs parents, Midgard eut un dernier regard pour le moins amusé envers le nouveau look de son Dieu de la Malice de père. Les enfants retournèrent dans la cabine et les Avengers revinrent vers les écrans.

« Il va aussi falloir regarder chez les enfants, déclara Tony. Ils avaient l'air de cacher quelque chose.

\- Ma fille avait les cheveux bleus ?! S'alarma alors Clint, jusqu'au cerveau de qui l'information était enfin remontée. »

L'espionne russe ignora simplement son mari, habituée aux frasques de sa fille, et répondit à Stark en hochant la tête.

« Ami Stark, peut on remettre la vidéo ?

\- Jarvis, la suite s'il te plaît. »

L'IA ralluma la vidéo à l'endroit précis où ils s'étaient arrêté.

 _Thor avait glissé ses pouces dans son boxer et le fit descendre le long de ses jambes avant de se redresser. Il était maintenant complètement nu et tout le monde pouvait voir son sexe entre ses jambes. En le voyant, Tony se demanda comment tout ça avait pu rentrer en lui..._

 _« Si il fait l'hélico-bite, je me pend..., déclara un Steve plus rouge qu'une pivoine._

 _\- Tu connais ça, toi ? S'étonna Clint. »_

 _Ces deux là auraient peut-être mieux fait de se taire pensa Loki. Thor avait bien comprit et accéda à la «demande» de Steve. D'un mouvement de bassin, le dieu fit tourner son sexe à la manière d'un moulin à vent en riant devant la tête de ses amis. Loki avait un immense sourire aux lèvres alors que la plupart des autres avaient juste mis leurs mains devant leurs yeux pour ne pas voir ça. C'était un spectacle assez traumatisant pour les âmes sensible._

 _« Thor, tu peur ranger ton engin ? J'ai peur que Steve nous face une crise et ne s'évanouisse, s'exclama Bucky. Quoi que, Coulson n'est pas dans un meilleur état.»_

 _Mais le dieu ne semblait pas avoir envie de se rhabiller pour le moment. Il continua à danser sous l'œil admiratif de Loki et Tony. Il attendit la fin de la musique pour consentir à remettre ses vêtements et pour que Steve et Coulson puissent enfin relever la tête._

 _Il venait juste de remettre son pantalon quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent une nouvelle fois sur Midgard suivit par Jeremy. La jeune fille s'approcha de son père en souriant étrangement._

 _Loki fronça les sourcils en la voyant._

 _« Hum ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

 _\- On joue à un jeu Midgardien qui s'appelle "Fais ce que je te dis sinon je te crève les yeux_

 _\- ... C'est bien..."_

 _\- Nina m'a ordonné de couper tes cheveux parce qu'elle les trouve trop longs et qu'elle dit que tu es moche comme ça._

 _\- Tu es sûr ? Je croyais que tu les aimais comme ça ?_

 _-... Je ne voudrais pas que Nina te crève les yeux... Quand on voit sa mère, on se dit qu'elle est forcément tarée..."_

 _Midgard semblait abasourdi que son père accepte si vite, il était très fière de ses cheveux et personne ne pouvait y toucher sous peine de mort imminente et douloureuse. Elle échangea un regard avec Jeremy mais celui-ci haussa les épaules. La jeune fille s'approcha du dieu et se plaça derrière. Elle sortie une paire de ciseau de sa poche et commença à couper des mèches de cheveux noirs. Elle ne semblait pas du tout savoir ce qu'elle faisait mais elle s'amusait comme une folle. La jeune magicienne avait toujours voulu couper les cheveux de son père et voilà qu'il la laissait faire pour la première fois. Elle aurait du voir que quelque chose n'allait pas mais elle était trop occupé._

 _Elle coupa une dernière mèche et rangea ses ciseaux. D'un geste de la main, elle fit disparaître les cheveux au sol._

 _« Euh... Wah !... Ça te va super bien...!_

 _-... Je te fais confiance ma chérie, tu as toujours eu du talent avec tes doigts... »_

 _Loki se leva mais avant d'avoir pu voir son reflet, Midgard et Jeremy s'étaient enfui dans la chambre de Chris. Le dieu fronça les sourcils et pour la première fois il remarqua l'attitude de ses «amis». Aucun ne le regardait dans les yeux, préférant regarder ailleurs que dans sa direction. Tony, Clint et Bucky s'étaient déjà fêlés plusieurs cotes à force de réprimer leur fou rire._

 _Le mage se plaça devant le miroir et passa une main dans ses cheveux, sa bouche ouverte dans un cri muet._

 _« Midgard ! Mes cheveux ! Qu'est que tu as fais ?_

 _\- Je te trouve pas mal comme ça, Rodolphe... »_

 _Loki fusilla Stark du regard et voulu rectifier les horreurs que sa fille venait de lui infliger mais son état ne lui permettait pas vraiment. Il risquait de se retrouver avec une perruque plus longue que celle de Raiponce, ou alors chauve. Il verrait en se réveillant, demain matin._

 _« Très mignon, commenta Clint. Il ne manque plus que la combinaison moulante pour aller avec ta coupe. Pourquoi pas celle de Cap'..._

 _\- Personne ne touche à mon costume, s'écria Steve._

 _\- Pourquoi pas ? Ce serait amusant._

 _\- Je ne vais pas mettre cette horreur. Ce costume est hideux._

 _\- Mon costume n'est pas hideux !_

 _\- Loki, je te met au défi de mettre ce costume pendant le reste de la soirée, répliqua Clint en souriant._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce que j'en ai envie. Vas-tu refuser un défi direct ?_

 _\- Fichu fierté, marmonna Loki. Donnez-moi ce truc. »_

 _Clint se leva avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et prit les billets que Tony lui tendait._

 _« J'avais parié que j'arriverais à te le faire porter avant la fin de la soirée. J'ai gagné. »_

 _Loki lui lança un regard noir que Clint ne remarqua pas, il était déjà parti chercher le costume de Captain America. Quand l'archer revint, Loki le prit à contre-cœur et parti se changer dans la salle de bain. En sortant, il fusilla du regard les Avengers._

 _« Le premier qui dit quelque chose ou même qui ose rire, je l'étripe et je me fais un collier avec ses entrailles. J'ai été assez clair ? »_

 _Il y eu un hochement de tête général et certain, comme Stark, Barton, Romanoff et Barnes, essayèrent de réprimer leur fou rire pour éviter de finir en bijoux pour dieu psychotique._

 _Loki vint se rasseoir et se tourna vers Clint et Stark._

 _« Maintenant que vous m'avez bien humilié vous deux, je compte me venger._

 _\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné de ta part, Rodolphe._

 _\- Embrassez-vous._

 _\- QUOI ? S'exclamèrent en cœur l'archer et le milliardaire._

 _\- Vous m'avez compris. Faite le ou je m'énerve. »_

 _Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Clint bu son verre et se pencha vers Stark, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un frôlement. Ils auraient voulu retourner à leur place après cela mais Loki ne se contenterait pas d'un simple et chaste baiser. Ils ouvrirent la bouche et leurs langues se commencèrent une danse sensuelle mais Clint finit par rompre le baiser quand il entendit Natasha se racler la gorge. Il retourna à sa place et posa une main sur la cuisse de sa moitié en lui faisant un sourire d'excuse. Pour sa part, Tony avait plutôt apprécié le baiser même si il ne valait pas celui que Loki lui avait donné au début de la soirée._

« J'embrasse bien ? Demanda Clint.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenir... et ça, je ne m'en souviens pas du tout. Mais c'est peut-être mieux ainsi je crois... »

Tony lança un regard un peu nerveux vers la russe alors que cette dernière lançait un regard noir à l'archer et celui-ci se tassa dans le canapé.

 _La Natasha de la soirée dernière semblait vouloir étrangler une ou deux personnes. A commencer par Loki pour avoir demandé ça mais aussi Tony pour avoir accepté. Elle préféra commencer sa vengeance par Stark et ce dernier capta aussitôt le regard qu'elle lui lança. Instinctivement il recula un peu pour s'éloigner._

 _« Tony. On ne joue visiblement plus à Action ou Vérité mais plutôt à donner des gages. Alors... Je veux que tu appelles les journalistes pour leurs annoncer que le Grand Tony Stark est gay._

 _\- Et si je refuse ?_

 _\- Tu n'as pas intérêt ! »_

 _Tony soupira et se leva de mauvaise grâce. Il ne voulait pas que tout le monde soit au courant de son homosexualité. Pas qu'il en ai honte... Loin de là mais si cela se savait, il allait encore être harcelé jours et nuits par des journalistes en mal de scoops. Comme lors de la naissance de son fils, il n'allait plus pouvoir faire un pas en dehors de sa tour. Déjà qu'il avait du mal en temps normal... Il avait peut être toujours vécu entouré par les journalistes mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il les appréciait pour autant. Il haïssait ses vautours._

 _En traînant des pieds, le milliardaire se dirigea vers le téléphone. Son cerveau travaillait à toute vitesse pour trouver une échappatoire à cette situation et se fut Jarvis qui lui apporta la solution. Au moment où Tony saisit le téléphone, celui-ci indiqua que le réseau était momentanément indisponible._ Merci Jarvis ! _Il joua le jeu et fit semblant de parler à un journaliste._

 _Loki ne fut pas dupe de la tromperie de Stark mais il ne dit rien. Natasha, elle, semblait satisfaite et n'avait visiblement rien vue. Elle cherchait maintenant un moyen pour se venger du Dieu de la Malice pour avoir voulu que son homme en embrasse un autre._

La Natasha du présent vit, malheureusement, clairement le petit tour de passe-passe de Tony et elle lui lança un regard meurtrier.

« Tu n'as jamais appelé !

\- En effet.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas voir plus de journaliste au pied de ma tour. Il y en a déjà assez comme ça et cela m'obligerais à faire des conférences de presses dont je n'ai absolument pas envie. J'aimerais avoir une vie un peu plus... normal... et ne pas la voir étalée en première page des journaux. Et je ne veux pas avoir à infliger ça à Jude. Il mérite de grandir à l'écart de tous ça... »

L'espionne hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Elle comprenait pourquoi Tony avait fait ça et elle ne lui en voulait pas. Ce ne devait pas être une partie de plaisir de ne pas pouvoir faire un pas dans la rue sans être interpellé par des fans ou des journalistes en quête de la dernière de vos frasques.

Les Avengers en souffraient aussi, bien entendu, mais beaucoup moins que Stark. Lui, était la face public du groupe.

Pour cette fois, la russe laissa couler et tourna son attention vers l'écran.

 _« Satisfaite ? Demanda Tony._

 _\- Très. Maintenant... Loki... »_

 _Natasha se tourna vers le Dieu avec un sourire joyeux accroché aux lèvres et sortie un couteau. Elle commença à jouer avec un couteau sans lâcher le regard de sa victime et s'adressa à lui avec un ton enfantin qui le fit frissonner d'effroi._

 _« Ne pense pas un seul instant que je vais oublier ce que tu as fait. Je compte bien me venger à un moment donné... Quand tu t'y attendras le moins... »_

 _Pour appuyer ses paroles, la russe lança le couteau d'un mouvement si vif que Loki ne le vit pas venir. La lame lui frôla l'oreille en l'entaillant légèrement et coupant une nouvelle mèche de cheveux. Le Dieu la regarda, choqué, en portant sa main à l'oreille qui saignait un peu._

 _« Mais ça ne va pas ?! Tu aurais pu me blesser !_

 _\- Arrêtes de pleurer, si j'avais vraiment voulu te blesser, je te t'aurais pas rater. »_

 _Loki lui lança un regard meurtrier mais ne répliqua rien, Natasha venait de reprendre son couteau et il fixait l'arme avec un regard mauvais. Cette femme était vraiment effrayante avec une lame, le Dieu se décala légèrement pour ne pas être dans sa ligne de mire, ce qui la fit sourire._

La Natasha de notre présent se tourna vers Loki avec un sourire radieux. Loki crut voir sa dernière heure arrivée.

« Ravie de savoir ça. Maintenant, à savoir si j'ai eu ma vengeance ou pas encore... Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser.

\- Tu ne l'as pas eu, déclara Rune. Tu l'as mentionné à un moment donné devant moi.

\- Bien. Heureuse de l'entendre.»

Loki eut un instant envie de tuer Rune pour avoir dit ça mais il se contenta de le fusiller du regard.

 _« Soyons plus joyeux ! Qui veux un verre ? Demanda Stark.»_

 _Il y eu plusieurs hochements de tête et le milliardaire alla chercher une nouvelle bouteille pour servir un verre à chacun. L'atmosphère s'allégea et Clint ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. Il se tourna vers Stark._

 _« Depuis quand tu es gay ?_

 _\- Pourquoi tu ramènes ça sur le tapis ? Questionna Natasha._

 _\- Parce que j'ai envie de savoir ma chérie._

 _\- Et si nous, on ne veut pas savoir, déclara Steve._

 _\- Ce que tu peut être prude, alors, Steve. Ce n'est qu'une question, rétorqua Clint._

 _\- Je ne suis pas prude !_

 _\- Tu t'étouffes dès qu'on parle de sexe. Comme Coulson, se récria Loki. Il faut se décoincer un peu._

 _\- Je suis pas coincé ! S'exclamèrent ensemble Steve et Phil._

 _\- Vraiment ? Aucun de vous n'a regardé le strip-tease de Thor, trop occupé dans l'admiration de vos chaussures avec les joues tellement rouges qu'on pouvait faire cuire un œuf dessus. »_

 _Aucun des deux concernés ne put répliquer après ça. Tony avait raison. On ne pouvait rien faire pour décoincer Phil mais pour Steve... Loki se tourna vers Bucky._

 _« Tu peux y faire quelque chose ?_

 _\- C'est possible..._

 _\- Alors n'hésite pas._

 _\- Ça peut être drôle... »_

 _Steve avait suivi l'échange avec une totale incompréhension et il fronça les sourcils en voyant son amant se lever._

 _« Viens Steve, lui demanda Bucky. »_

 _Le sus nommé se leva et suivit le Soldat de l'Hiver dans leur appartement, leur chambre plus précisément._

 _« De quoi tu parlait avec Loki ?_

 _\- Tu verras. »_

 _Bucky chercha quelque chose dans le tiroir dans sa table de nuit et en sorti un sextoy et du lubrifiant. Steve le regarda avec les yeux éberlués._

 _« Même pas en rêve !_

 _\- S'il te plaît... Pour moi. Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas si désagréable. Et imagine ce qu'on fera après. Quand on sera tout les deux..._

 _\- …D'accord...»_

 _Steve soupira devant le grand sourire que lui adressa son amant. Ce dernier lubrifia le jouet d'une main experte et s'approcha du captain._

 _« Allonges-toi sur le lit. Sur le ventre et les fesses en l'air. »_

 _Le blond obéit immédiatement à l'ordre. Il retira son pantalon et s'allongea. Bucky se plaça derrière lui et posa le jouet sur le lit. Il taquina son anneau de chaire du bout des doigts provoquant des gémissements de plaisir de la part Steve. Le Soldat prit cela comme une invitation, il le pénétra d'un doigt et commença un va et vient doux. Quand la crispation de son amant se dissipa, il ajouta rapidement un deuxième puis un troisième doigt et l'étira de l'intérieur. De sa main libre, il caressa le sexe durcit et écouta les grognements qu'il provoquait avec ses caresses. La verge dressée vibra de plaisir dans sa main et, le sentant assez ouvert, il retira ses doigts de l'anus de son amant. Bucky, le sachant au bord du gouffre, il enfonça le sextoy brutalement provoquant la jouissance de Steve. Le brun déposa un baiser sur les fesses du blond et descendit du lit._

 _ **Pendant ce temps là, dans le salon.**_

 _« Qu'est ce que tu as dit à Bucky ? Voulu savoir Thor._

 _\- Je lui ai fait savoir qu'il était temps de faire connaître à votre cher ami le plaisir des jeux sexuels._

 _\- Je ne suis pas sur que ça va le décoincer..., annonça Tony._

 _\- Et pourquoi pas ? Demanda Loki_

 _\- Il va être tellement gêné qu'on soit en courant, qu'il risque de faire l'autruche pendant le reste de la soirée pour qu'on ne le voit plus. Ou se transformer en écrivisse. Au choix, déclara Natasha._

 _\- Steve n'est pas assez ouvert d'esprit. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que Bucky va lui demander, répliqua Clint._

 _\- Ça c'est simple à savoir. Jarvis, active la vidéo surveillance dans leur chambre._

 _\- Tout de suite, Monsieur._

 _\- Attend... Il y a des caméras dans toutes les chambres ?! S'écria Clint._

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Et où sont les vidéos ?_

 _\- Stockées dans un disque dur de la base de donnée de Jarvis, scellées pour que personne d'autre que moi ne puisse y avoir accès. Je ne suis pas un voyeur. Je fais ça seulement pour la sécurité. Mais aujourd'hui je vais faire une petite entorse... »_

 _Jarvis alluma la caméra et les Avengers purent voir en direct ce qui se passait dans la chambre de Steve et Bucky._

« Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de voyeur ! S'exclama un Steve plus qu'indigné et rouge de honte.

\- Tony... Je te pardonne d'avoir mit des caméras dans les chambres, dit Clint avec un grand sourire avant de lui glisser discrètement à l'oreille. On peut voir ce qui se passe dans la chambre de Thor et Loki ?

\- Je tiens suffisamment à la vie pour ne pas aller voir. Essaie toujours de convaincre Jarvis...

\- Dommage. »

 _« Je me demande combien de temps va tenir Steve avec le sextoy avant de réclamer une partie de jambe en l'air à Bucky, dit Natasha._

 _\- Les paris sont ouvert, annonça Tony. Moi je dis... avant la fin de la soirée, il va craquer._

 _\- Je ne pense pas qu'il va tenir aussi longtemps, répliqua Clint, Natasha et Coulson approuvèrent._

 _\- Je suis Stark sur ce coup là. Il est trop coincé pour demander et il attendra sûrement de ne plus pouvoir marcher avant de supplier, déclara Loki. »_

 _Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur les couples de soldat et la conversation dans le salon s'interrompit instantanément. Bucky soupçonnant quelque chose demanda :_

 _« Vous parliez de quoi ?_

 _\- On cherchait un gage pour toi. On n'a pas encore trouvé comment te ridiculiser, répondit Loki._

 _\- Et vous avez décidé quoi ?_

 _\- On veut que tu sautes du toit de la tour en chantant_ I Believe I Can Fly _. »_

 _Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Coulson avec étonnement._

 _« D'accord. »_

 _Bucky tourna les talons et prit les escaliers pour monter sur le toit. Tous les Avengers se levèrent précipitamment pour le suivre. Ils le retrouvèrent au bord du toit en regardant le vide._

 _« Tu ne va pas le faire ! S'exclama Steve._

 _\- Si. C'est un pari. J'espère juste que je vais survivre... »_

 _Alors que Bucky se prépara à sauter, la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme que personne ne connaissait. Sans se déstabiliser, le Soldat de l'Hiver se jeta dans le vide en chantant la chanson demandée. Steve se précipita sur le bord pour voir alors que les autres fixaient le nouveau venu._

 _« Qui es-tu ?_

 _\- Un ami de Chris. Je suis Daken._

 _\- C'est toi qui escalade ma tour pratiquement tous les soirs ? »_

 _Daken fut surprit que Stark soit au courant de ça. Il pensait que personne ne savait et que c'était pour ça qu'on ne l'avait pas encore fichu à la porte._

 _« Jarvis ne te considère pas comme une menace, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas averti la sécurité. Alors maintenant, ais l'obligeance de passer par la porte. Ça sera plus simple..._

 _\- D'accord. »_

 _Daken hocha la tête, content d'avoir libre accès à la tour._

 _Steve, pour ça part, n'avait pas du tout fait attention à Daken, il regardait son amant en chute libre qui chantait toujours. Mais son chant se transforma en hurlement quand le sol se rapprocha dangereusement de lui. Le Captain se jeta sur Thor et Tony, les deux seuls personnes capables de voler._

 _« Allez le chercher ! Hurla-t-il._

 _\- Je m'en charge, Point Break. »_

 _Et avant que qui que ce soit n'ai eu le temps de l'en empêcher, Stark avait sauté à son tour. Tout le monde présent sur le toit se précipitèrent sur le bord pour voir la scène._

 _« Mais il est malade ! Il va se tuer ! Hurla Steve._

 _\- Malheureusement non... Il m'a déjà fait le coup quand je l'ai jeté à travers sa fenêtre. Son armure lui a sauvé la vie. J'aurais du le jeter de plus bas, murmura-t-il pour lui même. Ne jamais sous-estimer Stark. »_

 _Et Loki avait raison, une camera filmant les parois de la tour montra une armure sortir de la nurseries et voler vers son propriétaire. Elle se coula contre Tony pour l'entourer et avec ses réacteurs, Iron Man attrapa Bucky à seulement dix mètres du sol. Tony le posa au sol et remonta faire quelques figures acrobatiques dans les airs avant de revenir se poser sur le toit. L'armure s'ouvrit sur le milliardaire et celle-ci retourna à sa place._

 _Steve était soulagé que son amant soit en vie et sans une égratignure._

 _Natasha se tourna vers Daken en fronçant les sourcils._

 _« Pourquoi es-tu là ?_

 _\- Midgard m'a donné un défi. Je dois faire un selfi avec Loki sinon elle me transforme en citrouille pour le reste de la soirée. Une question avant ... pourquoi ce type à sauter du toit en chantant ?_

 _\- C'était aussi un défi, expliqua Clint. LOKI !_

 _\- Quoi ? Demanda l'intéressé en s'approchant._

 _\- Il a quelque chose à te demander. »_

 _Loki se tourna vers Daken, que Clint pointait du doigt, en haussant un sourcil, l'air interrogateur._

 _« Je peux faire une photo avec vous ? »_

 _Le Dieu haussa les épaules, mais visiblement d'accord. Le cocktail devait être plus fort que tout le monde le pensait, Loki n'aurait jamais accepté ça si il était dans son état normal. Daken se plaça près de lui et prit un photo d'eux deux. On ne pu pas dire que Loki souriait mais mieux valait ne pas lui en demander trop si on ne voulait pas finir par dessus bord._

 _« Merci. »_

 _Et Daken repartie de là où il était venu sans plus de mot. Les Avengers suivirent le mouvement et retournèrent dans le salon de Stark, retrouvant Bucky qui était remonté. Ce dernier regarda Coulson._

 _« Plus jamais j'accepte un défi de toi... J'ai franchement cru que j'allais mourir et personne n'avait l'air de vouloir me sauver._

 _\- Désolé, dit Phil, l'air pas du tout désolé._

 _\- Bon... Qui n'a pas encore eu de véritable défi ? Demanda Tony. Il faut que tout le monde soit à égalité. »_

 _Loki fit un petit récapitulatif : Natasha avait du boire puis lancer des couteaux, Thor avait du faire un strip-tease, lui avait du porter le costume de Captain America, Tony avait appeler des journalistes pour avouer qu'il était gay et Bucky venait de sauter du toit._

 _« Donc il ne reste que Captain Prude, Œil de Pigeon et l'Agent, déclara le Dieu. Qu'est ce qu'on va bien pouvoir leurs demander ?_

 _\- On trouvera, assura Tony. Dis moi Coulson, que fait Nicky pour le Nouvel An ?_

 _\- Rien. Il nous a même interdit de lui fêter. Il déteste les fêtes. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?_

 _\- Comme ça... Pour savoir... Il n'a pas essayé de nous imposer sa présence et je trouvais ça louche. Il a tendance à toujours vouloir nous surveiller et Jarvis ne détecte aucune présence néfaste qui tente d'infiltrer son système alors je m'inquiétais. Il ne fête pas le Nouvel An ? C'est l'une des meilleurs fête !»_

 _Une lueur d'espièglerie apparue dans les yeux de Loki. Celui-ci venait d'avoir une idée qui allait être génial pour certain et horrible pour d'autre. Maintenant il fallait savoir dans qu'elle catégorie ils se trouvaient._

 _« Alors il serait peut-être temps de lui faire aimer les fêtes... »_

 _Le Dieu se leva avec un sourire sadique accroché aux lèvres et enjoignit les autres à faire pareil. Il prit la main de Thor et Tony et tout le monde suivit le mouvement. Avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de dire «ouf», ils disparurent du salon._

 _Ça allait être mauvais pour Fury..._

La vidéo s'arrêta et tout le monde échangea un regard avec son voisin.

« Qu'est ce qu'on a bien pu faire au SHIELD ?

\- Pas quelque chose de grave apparemment. Personne n'a appelé en hurlant ni envoyé d'escouade armée. Alors...

\- J'ai peur... »

La vidéo se ralluma mais n'afficha pas l'appartement de Tony, cela ressemblait plus à l'un des couloirs du SHIELD et plus précisément celui qui menait à l'appartement de Fury.

 _« Qu'est ce que tu compte faire Loki ? Demanda Thor._

 _\- M'amuser, mon chère, m'amuser. »_

 _Loki entra discrètement dans l'appartement et se dirigea vers la chambre du propriétaire des lieux. Les Avengers le suivirent en silence et le regardèrent faire._

 _« Tu vas le réveiller, chuchota Phil._

 _\- Pas encore... Avant je vais l'attacher. Je ne veux pas qu'il nous dérange. »_

 _Loki fit apparaître quatre paires de menottes et commença son œuvre. Il fixa les menottes aux poignets et aux chevilles de Fury avant de les attacher aux quatre montants du lit. Pendant toute l'opération, ce dernier n'avait pas ouvert un œil (Ah Ah Ah) et Steve trouvait ça louche. Mais la bouteille de whisky vide les renseigna sur le pourquoi il dormait toujours._

 _« Maintenant on décore. »_

 _Le Mage fit apparaître divers boites contenant des guirlandes, des banderoles, des confettis et autres joyeusetés avant de s'attaquer à la décoration de l'appartement. Tony, Clint et Bucky furent les premiers à le suivre et finalement tout le monde les imita. En l'espace de quinze minutes l'appartement avait était entièrement transformé façon Avengers pas très sobre._

 _Les guirlandes et les banderoles furent accrochées du sol au plafond. Posées sur les meubles, accrochées aux lustres ou même sur Fury. Phil avait osé s'approcher d'un Fury endormit pour lui nouer une guirlande autour du cou et Tony en avait profité pour faire des photos compromettantes. Clint était passé de pièce en pièce en lançant des confettis dans tout les coins alors que Loki avait trouvé toute les armes cachées pour les remplacer par les pistolets à billes. Natasha avait utilisé des bombes de fausse neige sur toute les surfaces vitrés que ce soit vitre ou miroir, sur les fenêtre comme sur les parois de la douche et pendant toute l'opération Fury n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce._

 _Ils se rassemblèrent tous dans la chambre._

 _« On le réveille ?_

 _\- Et si on le déguisait avant ?_

 _\- En quoi ?_

 _\- Et qui ?_

 _\- Il me semble que trois personnes n'ont pas encore fait leur gage ?_

 _\- Alors on a le «qui» mais pas le «en quoi»._

 _\- En soubrette ?_

 _\- C'est quoi ça ?_

 _\- Mauvaise idée, ça risque de traumatiser les âmes sensibles._

 _\- C'est quoi une soubrette ?_

 _\- Il faut absolument qu'il porte une robe._

 _\- Et du maquillage._

 _\- C'est quoi une soubrette ?_

 _\- Des collants ?_

 _\- Je plains celui qui devra lui mettre._

 _\- Une perruque ?_

 _\- Non, pas la peine._

 _\- C'est quoi une soubrette ?_

 _\- En danseuse étoile ?_

 _\- Avec tutu rose ? J'adore._

 _\- C'est quoi une soubrette ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas le moment Thor. Clint... Tu vas devoir déguiser Fury en danseuse et sans le réveiller._

 _\- C'est quoi une soubrette ?_

 _\- C'est une domestique dont la tenue est volontairement affriolante voir très sexy._

 _\- Merci Ami Stark._

 _\- Clint._

 _\- J'y vais... »_

 _En souriant grandement, Loki fit apparaître un costume de danseuse composé d'un juste-corps, d'un tutu, de collant mais aussi une paire de chausson, le tout d'un jolie rose pastel pour le donner à Clint. Ce dernier soupira en s'en emparant et se dirigea vers le corps de l'homme endormit. Le whisky devait être sacrement fort pour qu'un homme comme le directeur du SHIELD dorme toujours. Les menottes qui le tenaient se volatilisèrent pour faciliter la tache de l'archer._

 _En fronçant le nez, Clint déboutonna le haut de pyjama de Fury et le retira lentement, sans mouvement brusque avant de le lancer sur Phil. Il s'attaqua ensuite au pantalon, ce qui fut plus simple. Pour l'aider, Loki fit léviter le corps du noir, car habiller quelqu'un tout seul et sans le réveiller c'est impossible._

 _L'archer prit les collants et les retroussa pour pouvoir les enfiler plus facilement. Les Avengers sourire en voyant son savoir faire. Il passa ensuite au juste-corps, ce qui fut plus compliqué, ça le moulait tellement que Clint avait peur de le pincer en voulant saisir le tissus. Il finit par réussir sous le rire de tout le monde et leur tira la langue de façon très mature. Le tutu était tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple et les chaussons aussi. Il ne manquait plus que le maquillage et Loki se fit une joie de lui rappeler en invoquant une boite à maquillage._

 _Clint s'attaqua donc à la partie maquillage. Il commença avec du fard à paupière rose, pour aller avec le costume, et insista un peu pour qu'on le voit bien sur la peau foncée. Puis il enchaîna avec du blush et finit avec du gloss. Il ajouta aussi du verni, toujours rose et Loki changea la couleur du cache-oeil._

 _Fury était maintenant complètement ridicule et Tony avait, bien sur, prit de nombreuses photos de cette humiliation. C'était quelque chose que aucune des personnes qui se trouvaient dans cette pièce allaient oublié._

 _Loki le reposa sur le lit pendant que Clint rejoignait le groupe et alors qu'ils allaient quitter la pièce, Fury se réveilla un sursaut et son regard se posa sur eux. Tous se figèrent pendant que Fury détaillait la pièce qu'ils avaient, plus ou moins, saccagé avec leurs décorations._

 _« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé, ici ? Qu'est ce que vous foutez ici ?_

 _\- On va tous mourir, déclara Steve._

 _\- Coulson ! Je te met au défi de l'empêcher de nous tuer ! Hurla Bucky au moment où Fury se levait pour leur courir après. »_

 _Malheureusement pour Fury mais heureusement pour eux, il ne pouvait pas courir avec les chausson de danse. Il se saisi alors d'une arme pour leur tirer dessus mais les billes étaient beaucoup moins dangereuses que les balles réelles. Fury hurla sa frustration alors que Coulson cherchait un moyen de réaliser son défi._

Derrière l'écran, les Avengers avait la bouche grande ouverte devant leurs actes.

« Pourquoi Fury n'a pas encore débarqué ici arme au poing pour nous tirer comme des lapins ? Demanda Tony.

\- Ça rime, déclara Clint

\- La ferme, Œil de Pigeon. Coulson a du réussir son défi...

\- La question c'est de savoir comment. Je crois qu'on va la sentir passer celle-là...

\- J'espère que tu as toujours les photos, Stark. »

Tony sorti son Starkphone pour vérifier. Il hocha la tête à la question de Loki et fronça les sourcils devant d'autres photos qu'il ne comprenait pas. Mais la lumière se fit sur comment ils avaient put échapper à Fury.

« J'ai peur de ce que l'on va découvrir après ça. Et Coulson, pas mal ton plan pour nous éviter de finir trouer comme des passoire par un Nick Fury en colère mais ce sera à toi d'aller le libérer...

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Regarde. »

 _Sur l'écran on put voir un directeur du SHIELD passablement énervé se diriger vers des Avengers pleurant de rire dans son salon avec une démarche de canard. Si il étaient impossible de courir avec ces chaussons, il n'était pas beaucoup plus simple de marcher avec. Alors naturellement, tout le monde était écroulé de rire._

 _« QU'EST CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FOUTU, BANDE D'INCAPABLE, ABRUTI... »_

 _Le reste de ces insultes furent interrompu par le coup que Fury se prit derrière la tête par un Coulson choqué de son acte._

 _« J'ai réalisé mon défi._

 _\- Tu crois qu'on va se satisfaire de ça... On aurait pu le faire nous même._

 _\- Et je dois faire quoi ?_

 _\- L'accrocher au plafond par exemple._

 _\- Et comment je le monte là haut ?_

 _\- Je le monte et tu l'attaches. Mais pour ça, tu te débrouilles... »_

 _Loki fit léviter le corps inconscient de Fury jusqu'au plafond et Phil prit plusieurs rouleau de gros scotch avant de monter sur la table. Il commença à scotché les bras de son patron avant de passer aux jambes puis il finit par son torse. Il fallu une grande quantité de scotch mais après une bonne heure et un peu d'aide, Fury tenait parfaitement au plafond et il commençait même à se réveiller. Phil descendit rapidement alors que Tony recommençait à prendre des photos._

 _« Qu'est ce que...!_

 _\- Personnellement je ne veux pas voir la suite, déclara Tony avant de prendre la fuite. »_

 _Les autres le suivirent rapidement sous les hurlements indignés de Fury._

 _« Il va nous en vouloir, dit Natasha._

 _\- Mais avoue que c'était drôle. Je suis en train de faire un sacré dossier sur lui, lui fit remarquer Tony. Alors, il ne reste que le défi de Steve, il me semble._

 _\- On trouvera bien en rentrant. Par contre... je ne me sens pas de nous ramener... Je crois que je suis malade..., argumenta Loki, l'air plus pâle que d'habitude._

 _\- On va rentrer à pied, Loki. L'air frais te fera du bien, ajouta amoureusement Thor. »_

 _Loki hocha la tête et les Avengers se dirigèrent vers la sortie._

 _« Attendez !_

 _\- Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe, Ami Stark ?_

 _\- Personne ne doit savoir qu'on est passé par là... »_

 _Tony s'approcha d'une console murale et commença à la pirater avec habileté. Rapidement, il effaça les vidéos d'eux pénétrant dans l'appartement du directeur du SHIELD et désactiva les caméras qui les auraient filmé en sortant. Il allait supprimer les événements qui c'était déroulé dans l'appartement mais au dernier moment, il les transféra dans la base de donnée de Jarvis et les fit disparaître._

 _Maintenant, ils étaient tranquille. Ils prirent le chemin de la sortie et rentrèrent à la tour en babillant joyeusement sur tout et rien._

Les Avengers pouvaient suivre leur progression grâce aux caméras présentent dans pratiquement tout New York bien qu'ils n'entendent pas toujours ce qu'ils disaient.

 _En passant par Central Park, ils longèrent le zoo et Loki et Thor, ne sachant ce que c'était, les autres Avengers décidèrent de leurs monter._

 _« C'est un endroit qui regroupe des centaines d'animaux..._

 _\- Et ça sert à quoi ? Demanda Loki._

 _\- A protéger certaines espèces... Voir des animaux qu'on ne peut voir à l'état sauvages..., expliqua Steve. »_

 _Natasha s'approcha de la grille et désactiva l'alarme rapidement avant de crocheter la serrure. Ils la suivirent tous en silence en pénétrant dans le parc._

 _Les deux Dieux étaient captivés par ces animaux qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Steve et Coulson leur firent une petite visite guidé en leur présentant chaque espèce. Ils ne purent malheureusement visiter le vivarium, ils risquaient de déclencher l'alarme et se faire repérer. Ils finirent par les animaux d'Afrique et s'arrêtèrent devant les tigres et les lions. Ces derniers n'étaient pas visible. Leur cage étant grande, ils devaient dormir à l'abri des regards._

 _Steve semblait captivé par ses félins roux à rayures noires, Loki s'approcha._

 _« Voles-en un._

 _\- Quoi ?!_

 _\- Ouvre la cage et prend le. Tu semble bien l'aimer._

 _\- C'est interdit ! Et c'est dangereux. Je ne veux pas mourir sous ses griffes._

 _\- Il faut vivre dangereusement dans la vie. Et tu ne risque pas grand chose... Il dort à point fermé._

 _\- Et quand il se réveillera ? Je suis peut être un super soldat mais finir déchiqueter par un tigre n'est pas la mort dont je souhaite..._

 _\- Je le rend docile et tu vas le chercher._

 _\- Tu ne me lâcheras pas avec ça, n'est ce pas ?!_

 _\- Non._

 _\- J'y vais... »_

 _En soupirant devant l'air ravi du dieu, Steve s'approcha de la cage des tigres. Clint s'occupa de lui ouvrir la porte et leva les deux pouces dans sa direction avec un grand sourire aux lèvres avant de fermer la porte derrière lui pour que les félins ne se sauvent pas._

 _Le captain soupira une nouvelle fois et parti en direction de l'un des tigres qu'il voyait. Avec une corde que lui avait déniché Bucky, le soldat s'approcha de la bête et la noua autour de son cou._

 _Le tigre se réveilla mais ne tenta rien contre l'intrus qui venait d'envahir sa cage. Il se contenta de le suivre en douceur pour une promenade au clair de lune._

 _Loki avait envoûté la bête pour qu'elle ne saute pas au cou de toute personne passant à sa porté, histoire d'éviter les massacres et les effusions de sang inutiles. Ce tigre était bien trop majestueux pour qu'on le tue pour avoir attaqué un simple mortel..._

 _La cage refermée, ils repartirent tous vers l'entrée du zoo pour rentrer mais Clint se retourna rapidement._

 _« Ou est Natasha ?_

 _\- C'est une excellente question... »_

 _La question de Clint était légitime, Natasha n'était plus avec eux et personne ne savait à quel moment cette dernière avait décidé de leur fausser compagnie._

 _« Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir vu près de la cage aux tigres, se rappela Phil._

 _\- Moi non plus..., ajouta Bucky. »_

 _D'un commun accord silencieux, ils retournèrent sur leurs pas pour essayer de retrouver l'espionne disparue. Clint avançait en tête avec un air inquiet plaqué sur le visage alors que ses coéquipiers ne ne semblaient pas plus anxieux que cela. Natasha était parfaitement capable de se défendre seule si elle se trouvait devant un agresseur assez stupide pour l'attaquer._

 _Ils fouillèrent le zoo de fond en comble mais ne trouvèrent aucune trace de la rousse, et l'archer commençait à se faire des cheveux blancs._

 _« On a fouillé partout..._

 _\- Pas partout, sinon on l'aurait trouvée. On a forcement manqué quelque chose... »_

 _Clint fusilla du regard Steve mais n'ajouta rien. Ce n'était pas en se disputant qu'ils allaient retrouver leur amie._

 _Amie qui s'avançait maintenant vers eux avec un sourire victorieux accroché aux lèvres. Thor fut le premier à la voir arriver et étouffa une exclamation qui fit se retourner tous les autres. Clint se jeta sur sa russe préférée mais il se figea dans son élan. Natasha tenait dans ses bras, une boule de poil trempée qui se débattait comme un diable pour échapper à la poigne de fer de son assaillant mais elle ne semblait pas disposée à vouloir la lâcher._

 _L'animal en question ne devait pas mesurer plus de 4O centimètres et possédait un grand bec arrondit et plat ainsi que des pattes palmées. Sa fourrure marron était humide et il projetait des gouttes d'eau dans tous les sens dans son élan pour s'échapper._

 _Clint s'approcha de Natasha prudemment._

 _« Pourquoi as-tu étais voler un ornithorynque ?_

 _\- Je le trouvais mignon... Et Steve a bien prit un tigre. J'ai bien le droit d'avoir mon animal de compagnie. »_

 _Son ton était polaire et personne n'osa la contrarier. Même pas Tony qui ne voulait pas d'animaux dans sa tour._

 _En silence, ils reprirent leur route et rentrèrent avec une Natasha chouchoutant son ornithorynque et un Steve promenant un tigre passablement rendu inoffensif par un Dieu._

La vidéo fut interrompu par Tony qui se tourna vers la russe.

« Ou est-il ? Tu es rentré ici avec ! Il y a un ornithorynque volé qui se balade en liberté dans ma tour ! Il faut absolument remettre la main dessus !

\- Il peut être n'importe où !

\- Il faut le trouver ! Jarvis, où est-il parti une fois qu'on est arrivé ici ?

\- Analyse en cour... Mademoiselle Romanoff a posé l'ornithorynque dans votre appartement et il était dans l'impossibilité de prendre l'ascenseur ou les escaliers. Il doit toujours se trouver ici. Je cherche.

\- En espérant que le tigre ne l'ai pas bouffé pour en faire son petit déjeuné..., déclara Bucky.»

Tout le monde ce tourna vers ce dernier.

« Il n'y avait aucun détail qui aurait pu nous faire croire qu'un animal se soit fait bouffer dans la salle de bain, commenta Clint.

\- C'est un tigre, si il l'a réellement bouffé, il a dû le gober tout rond..., rajouta Tony.

\- Analyse terminée, les coupa Jarvis. La dernière fois que l'ornithorynque est apparu sur les caméras, il ce dirigeait vers les chambres.

\- Merci ...! »

Tony et le restes des personnes se levèrent d'un mouvement synchronisé et se dirigèrent vers les chambres. Presque toute les portes étaient ouverte et ils soupirèrent tous en concert. Chacun entra dans une pièce est la fouilla de fond en comble, sous le lit ou les meubles, dans la salle de bain... Ce fut la voix de Steve que l'on entendit la première.

« Je l'ai ! »

Tous ce dirigèrent vers la source de cette voix et trouvèrent le Soldat dans une position assez étrange. On ne voyait que ses pieds qui dépassaient de sous le lit, contre le mur et des grognements pouvaient se faire entendre.

« Sors d'ici... Viens par là, je ne te ferai pas de mal...

\- Tu t'en sors Ami Steve ? Demanda Thor en souriant.

\- Il ne veut pas se faire attraper... Petit, petit, petit...

\- On dirait que le monstre sous le lit essaye de le digérer..., déclara Clint.

\- Pas sûr qu'il soit comestible, commenta Bucky.

\- Vous allez venir m'aider au lieu de faire des commentaires désobligeant ?

\- Non. »

La réponse fut unanime et les grognements de Steve furent plus audible.

Après cinq minutes de lutte supplémentaires, le Captain ressorti de sous le lit avec la bête dans les bras et quelques moutons de poussières dans les cheveux.

« Je vous déteste ! Vous auriez pu m'aider au lieu de me regarder me débattre sans bouger le petit doigt.

\- Non. C'était bien plus drôle comme ça. Joli peluche en fait, se moqua Tony. On va aller la mettre dans la baignoire en attendant de la ramener au zoo avec le tigre.

\- Pas dans la même salle de bain j'espère ! S'écria Cap'.

\- Si, j'ai très envie d'aller expliquer au directeur du zoo que son ornithorynque est dans l'estomac de son tigre. »

Le milliardaire se dirigea vers la salle de bain de la chambre et fit couler de l'eau pour que Steve y dépose son fardeau.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Loki qui était resté silencieux jusque là.

\- On continue à se remémorer notre soirée, lui répondit Coulson en retournant vers le salon. »

Tous le suivirent et reprirent leurs places. Jarvis ralluma la vidéo au moment ou les Avengers entrèrent dans le salon.

 _Natasha entra la dernière dans l'appartement est déposa l'ornithorynque sur l'un des canapés alors que Steve détachait la laisse de fortune du tigre pour le laisser vagabonder au grès de ses envies dans la tour. Et tout le monde trouvait cela logique... Chacun s'avachit plus ou moins dignement dans les fauteuils et les canapés en soupirant. Thor fut le premier à rompre le silence._

 _« Cela faisait bien longtemps que tu n'avais pas fait de blague comme cela, Loki. Sans aucune arrière pensée..._

 _\- Il y avait plus d'arrière pensée que tu peux le croire, Thor. Je comptais monter un dossier contre chacun de vous et vous humilier ensuite mais les chances que je me souvienne de cette soirée sont inexistantes. »_

 _Le Dieu fusilla du regard Stark qui se contenta d'un sourire moqueur._

 _« Rodolphe a-t-il déjà fait des blagues qui ne sont pas humiliante pour les personnes visées ?_

 _\- Quand il était jeune et innocent, il... Non, en fait. Ses blagues ont toujours été humiliantes._

 _\- Parce que Loki a déjà était innocent ? J'ai bien du mal à y croire... rajouta Clint avec un sourire narquois. »_

 _Loki se contenta de renifler dédaigneusement et se renfrogna dans son fauteuil. Thor lui adressa un grand sourire d'excuse totalement adorable qui le fit fondre intérieurement._

 _« Sache, Œil de Pigeon, que dans ma jeunesse, je n'étais pas ce que vous appelez un dieu psychopathe... Je le suis devenue bien après..._

 _\- Vraiment ? Demanda Steve._

 _\- J'aimerais bien voir ça, répliqua Stark._

 _\- Bien. »_

 _D'un mouvement élégant, Loki se leva et se plaça au centre de la pièce. Tous le regardait en silence, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. Il leva les mains et commença de complexes mouvements, des filaments de magie verte s'échappèrent de ses doigts alors que des paroles furent murmurées dans ce qui devait être de l'asgardien. Mais le froncement de sourcils de Thor n'était pas rassurant. En effet, Loki utilisait un sort aussi complexe qu'ancien mais aussi dangereux. Un seul faux mouvement ou une seule parole mâchée et les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses._

 _Au bout de quelques minutes d'attente lourde, un portail aussi vert que les yeux de Loki s'ouvrit en plein centre du salon de Stark. Celui-ci vibra de magie contenue et le Mage recula, laissant retomber ses mains avec un sourire vainqueur. Le portail était parfait._

 _Dans un éclair de lumière intense, celui-ci disparue laissant apparaître à sa place un Loki qui paraissait perturbé d'avoir été brutalement arraché à ses occupations pour se retrouver dans une dimension qu'il ne connaissait pas avec une bande d'inconnu qui le fixait la bouche grande ouverte et un filet de bave pour certain. Il claqua la langue impatiemment en attendant que son frère ou quelqu'un d'autre veuille bien lui expliquer la situation. Et pour commencer. Qui donc avait bien pu lui fait traverser les dimensions pour qu'il arrive ici ? Aucune de ces personnes ne semblaient dotées de pouvoir magique. Un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui lui assura qu'il devait se trouver sur Midgard. Il renifla et se tourna vers Thor._

 _« Je... Je..., tenta Thor sans vraiment savoir quoi dire au double de son petit frère._

 _\- Génial ! Maintenant on a deux Loki. Déjà qu'avec un c'est compliqué..., marmonna Clint. »_

 _Deux Loki ? Que voulait dire ce Midgardien ? Le jeune Loki se retourna pour voir ce qui semblait être son reflet dans un premier abord mais à bien regarder, ce Loki avait les cheveux bien plus long que lui et semblait plus vieux. Pas vraiment sur le point physique mais plus psychologique. Sans compter que lui ne portait pas de pyjama aux couleurs très patriotique._

 _Donc si il avait bien compris la situation, le Loki de cette dimension l'avait apporté ici avec sa magie. Maintenant, savoir pourquoi._

 _« Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi je suis ici ?_

 _\- Ces gens, ici présent, ne voulait pas croire que j'ai pu être... Comment dire..._

 _\- Innocent ? Sein d'esprit ? Psychologiquement stable ? Proposa Tony avec un sourire moqueur. »_

 _Il reçut une paire de regard noir de la part des deux Dieux du Mensonges._

 _Le mari de Thor ne voulait pas que son double soit au courant de toute les casseroles qu'il traînaient... Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Après tout, il venait d'une dimension où sa vie pouvait encore paraître parfaite. Il avait un frère et des parents aimant, il vivait au palais et son seul problème était les amis de Thor avec qui il ne s'entendait pas vraiment... Voir pas du tout. Sa vie n'avait pas encore était brisée... Il n'avait pas encore d'enfant et ne savait pas sa véritable nature._

 _« On peut dire ça..., murmura Loki pour lui même. J'ai voulu leur montrer à quoi je ressemblait dans ma jeunesse alors je t'ai fait venir. Bienvenue sur Midgard et voici les... Amis de notre frère. Pour faire rapidement les présentations, dans l'ordre : Thor, Natasha et Clint, Bucky, Steve et Coulson et Stark._

 _\- C'est Tony, Rodolphe._

 _\- Rodolphe ?_

 _\- C'est le petit nom que je donne à ton futur. Je trouve que ça lui va bien et ça me permettra de vous différencier. »_

 _Le jeune Loki haussa les épaules et alla s'asseoir avec élégance sur l'un des fauteuils vide alors que son double reprenait sa place près de son mari._

 _« Que dois-je savoir sur ce monde ?_

 _\- Oui, Loki... Que doit-il savoir ? Demanda innocemment Natasha. »_

 _Le couteau que tenait la russe entre ses mains dissuada le Dieu de toute remarque désobligeante à son sujet et il reporta son attention sur son jeune double._

 _« Ça va sûrement de faire étrange mais je suis marié à Thor et nous avons deux filles. Asgard et Midgard. »_

 _Étrange n'est pas vraiment le mot qu'aurait employé le jeune Loki. Il était surtout complètement abasourdi. Il était marié à son frère... Il allait se marier avec son frère... Avoir des enfants avec lui... Et vivre sur Midgard. Pourquoi pas... il comprendrait sûrement ses motivations plus tard._

 _« Autre chose ? »_

 _Il y eut un grand silence dans la pièce et une troupe d'ange passa. Plusieurs regards convergèrent vers Loki pour savoir si il allait lui révéler la vérité sur leurs origines mais il ne semblait pas vouloir le faire et aucun Avengers ne voulait lâcher la bombe sous peine de finir découpé en menu morceau et donné au tigre qui dormait profondément sur le tapis._

 _« Chaque chose en son temps, assura Tony avec le sourire. »_

 _Un silence gêné s'installa dans la pièce et le nouveau venu compris rapidement qu'on lui cachait quelque chose mais personne ne voulait lui dire. Il se renfrogna dans son fauteuil en lançant des regards noirs aux personnes présentent dans une parfaite imitation de ce que Loki leur avait fait un peu plus tôt. Ambiance tendu qui se dissipa quand une dispute éclata entre Phil et Bucky._

 _Coulson, qui tétait amoureusement une bouteille de vodka depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, venait de laisser tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Steve, ce qui n'avait pas plu au Soldat de l'Hiver mais le fait que celui-ci ne fasse rien pour se dégager fit monter la pression._

 _« Coulson. Voudrais-tu bien dégager ta tête de l'épaule de MON petit-ami ? Demanda froidement Bucky. »_

 _Cette réplique fit se redresser brutalement Phil et il se plaça devant le soldat avec un regard des plus meurtrier. Pas impressionné le moins du monde, Bucky se leva à son tour et ils se fixèrent froidement. Température dans la pièce : -20°C (Étonnant que Loki ne se soit pas encore transformé en Jotün...). Les hostilités furent ouverte et Phil explosa, lâchant ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis que James Barnes avait débarqué dans cette tour et dans la vie de celui qui tenait la place la plus importante dans son cœur._

 _« Je te déteste enfoiré, tu m'as volé mon Steve !_

 _\- Il ne t'appartient pas. Il est moi !_

 _\- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il peut bien te trouver, crétin !_

 _\- Bah je sais pas..._

 _\- Sérieux, même ce tigre est plus sympa que toi ! »_

 _Le tigre marqua son approbation à la réplique de Coulson en ronronnant plus bruyamment, se laissant rouler sur le flan._

 _« Si tu l'aimes tant que ça ton tigre, t'a qu'à dormir avec !_

 _\- J'vais l'faire !_

 _\- Vas y !_

 _\- J'ai pas peur !_

 _\- Allez, allez !_

 _\- J'y vais !_

 _\- J'attends que ça !_

 _\- ... T'es sûr que tu veux pas essayer de te défendre ?_

 _\- Vas dormir avec le tigre ! »_

 _Phil se détourna et prit sa bouteille de vodka avant de s'approcher du majestueux chat qui paraissait si inoffensif endormit comme cela. Il le réveilla et l'emmena dans l'une des pièce de l'appartement sans vraiment faire attention._

 _« Il ne vient pas d'entrer dans une salle de bain ? Demanda Clint._

 _\- Si, confirma Tony. »_

 _La porte claqua et la vidéo de surveillance de la pièce affirma que Coulson laissa le tigre s'allonger sur le tapis de bain alors que lui prenait place dans la baignoire en marmonnant des injures et des malédictions à l'égard du Soldat de l'Hiver et buvant de longues gorgées d'alcool._

 _Ce fut le jeune Loki qui brisa le silence._

 _« C'est toujours comme ça ?_

 _\- Non. Des fois c'est pire, affirma son double. »_

 _Bucky se rassit sur le canapé et posa un bras autour des épaules de Steve avec un sourire d'excuse mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire. Il se leva et s'éloigna. Il était en colère après son petit-ami pour s'être énervé contre Phil sans véritable raison. Le Soldat le rejoignit et lui murmura._

 _« Je n'aurais pas du m'énerver. Je suis désolé._

 _\- Phil n'est qu'un ami pour moi. Tu n'as pas à être jaloux comme ça._

 _\- Mais il voudrait être plus que ton ami alors que tu es à moi. Je n'ai pas supporté de le voir te toucher comme ça mais je n'aurais pas du réagir comme cela. Je suis véritablement désolé._

 _\- Alors va t'excuser auprès de lui et après on verra... »_

 _Il voulu discuter mais le regard du blond lui indiqua clairement que si il voulait ne serait-ce que l'embrasser, il allait essuyer un poing dans la mâchoire tant qu'il ne se serait pas excusé. Avec un soupir, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et en ouvrant la porte, il trouva un Coulson profondément endormit dans la baignoire serrant contre sa poitrine la bouteille de vodka, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Il referma et revint près de Steve._

 _« Il dort et je ne veux pas le réveiller. Je te promet que je le ferai demain._

 _\- Bien. »_

La vidéo s'arrêta là et le silence s'installa. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi Jarvis avait arrêté le visionnage. Tony décida de les en informer.

« Jarvis ne redémarra la vidéo que si Bucky tient la promesse faite à Steve et va s'excuser auprès de Coulson. »

Le créateur de l'IA était sûr que si celle-ci avait pu, elle arborait maintenant un large sourire machiavélique. Bucky, lui, maudissait Jarvis en silence. Il allait devoir s'excuser auprès de son rival. Il soupira et se tourna vers Coulson avec un sourire crispé.

« Je suis navré de m'être emporté de la sorte contre toi. Je n'aurais pas dû alors que tu n'avais rien fait de répréhensible. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner.

\- Excuse accepté. »

Après autant de mauvaise fois de la part des deux concernés, Jarvis redémarra la vidéo sous le sourire fière de son créateur. L'IA était vraiment la meilleure création de Tony.

 _Baillant aux corneilles, Steve se laissa glissé au sol rapidement rejoint pas son amant. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre et allongé sur le tapis, ils regardaient le plafond en silence. Seul leurs mains bougeaient, explorant chastement le corps de l'autre._

 _« Je crois que l'on va laisser nos tourtereaux là où ils sont..., déclara Tony en détournant le regard du spectacle du couple allongé. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour me souvenir de cette soirée en me réveillant demain matin..._

 _\- Pourquoi tu te plains... Tu es le seul à ne pas être drogué ! S'écria Clint._

 _\- Avec ce que j'ai bu, si j'arrive ne serais-ce à me lever demain, ça sera un miracle... Je crois qu'on est tous en train de sombrer..._

 _\- Je suis en pleine forme, déclara Thor avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, contredisant ses paroles._

 _\- Vraiment ? Tu es sur le point de t'écrouler, Point Break. Même pour un dieu tu as des limites._

 _\- Tu as sûrement raison Ami Stark... Je vais faire un somme... »_

 _Si cette phrase avait eut une suite, Thor n'aurait jamais pu la prononcer. Il s'était étendu sur l'un des canapés et s'était endormit avant que sa tête n'ai pu toucher les coussins._

 _« Pour un dieu, je pensais qu'il tiendrait plus longtemps, dit Clint._

 _\- J'ai chargé son verre. La dose que je vous ai mit à chacun était trop faible pour lui alors j'ai mit le paquet... Il va dormir pendant quelques temps et même un troupeau de bilgesnipe n'arriverait pas à la réveiller. »_

 _C'était la chose à ne pas dire devant un dieu farceur qui avait envie de s'amuser. Le jeune Loki arbora un sourire machiavélique en se levant. Il s'approcha du corps inconscient de Thor et des volutes de magie verte s'éleva de ses doigts. Sous le regard des derniers Avengers restant, le dieu dormant fut soulever magiquement et transporté. Loki chercha un instant quoi faire avec lui. Il avisa la table et les chaises. Magiquement il créa une pile de chaise qu'il positionna sur la table et déposa Thor sur le tout. L'échafaudage semblait grandement instable et menaçait de s'effondrer au moindre mouvement... Ce qui était sans doute le but. Le chute serait sûrement dur._

 _Tous eurent la même pensée. Le prochain qui allait s'endormir aurait aussi droit à une blague de mauvais goût de la part du jeune dieu et tous luttèrent contre la gravité. Loki, Tony et Natasha n'avaient pas l'air très affecté par la fatigue alors que Clint luttait pour garder les yeux ouvert. Ce dernier ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu et tenta de se réveiller en buvant un verre d'eau froide. Il s'assit sur le bar et regarda ses camarades._

 _« Il ne reste que nous. Que fait-on ?_

 _\- On attend de voir combien de temps tu es capable de nous faire croire que tu vas bien alors que ton seul rêve et de t'allonger sur ce bar et dormir pour les trois prochaines années, répliqua Natasha avec un sourire moqueur._

 _\- Je vais très bien ! S'écria l'archer en taguant dangereusement._

 _\- On y crois tous, ajouta Loki._

 _\- Il n'y a aucune honte à s'avouer vaincu, Clint, répliqua Tony._

 _\- Je ne veux pas tomber avant vous et être la cible de vos blagues après._

 _\- Il ne te sera rien fait... assura Loki._

 _\- J'ai bien du mal à vous croire..._

 _\- Je te le promet, déclara Tony. Dors avant de tomber de ce bar et te faire mal.»_

 _Après un dernier regard de menace, Clint avoua sa défaite et s'allongea directement sur le bar et s'endormit aussitôt. Natasha se leva et s'approcha de sa moitié pour constater qu'il dormait déjà à point fermé. Natasha caressa sa joue avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour fouiller dans plusieurs tiroirs. Avec un sourire victorieux, elle s'empara des plusieurs feutres indélébiles et retourna près de Clint. Elle en tendit un à chaque Avengers mais Tony refusa._

 _« Allez-y, faites vous plaisir. Moi j'ai promis.»_

 _Les deux Loki se levèrent d'un même mouvement et se saisissant d'un feutre chacun, ils se penchèrent tous sur le pauvre Clint, inconscient de son sort. Il ce passa cinq minutes pendant lesquelles on entendit seulement le silence concentré des trois artistes en herbe exerçant leurs talents sur une victime innocente. Quand ils se redressèrent, Tony s'approcha pour voir leur œuvre avec un large sourire narquois. Instinctivement il sorti son téléphone pour immortaliser le moment. L'archer était absolument ridicule avec sa moustache à la Hercule Poirot bien fournie, sa barbiche broussailleuse, sa paire de lunette ronde et ses nombreuses verrues qui parsemaient son visage et son cou. Clint allait les tuer._

« Il ne me sera rien fait … ? Je vais vous massacrer ! Et en plus ça ne part pas ! »

D'un bond, il se leva et se jeta sur Loki avec dans l'intention de lui faire payer pour ces gribouillis qui ornait son visage pour les prochains jours mais Natasha le retint par le bras et le ramena à sa place.

« Vous aviez promis !

\- Erreur. Seul Stark à promis. Nous on était libre de faire ce qu'on voulait, déclara la russe sous le regard moqueur des Loki et de Tony.

\- Je vous déteste tous... marmonna-t-il.»

Dans l'éclat de voix de Clint, aucun n'avait suivit ce qu'il se passait sur la vidéo et on pouvait voir maintenant les deux Loki se jauger du regard, debout au centre de la pièce. Natasha était assise sur le bar avec son compagnon et les observait de loin alors que Tony était debout entre les adversaires, les regardant tour à tour.

« Jarvis, que c'est-il passé ?

\- Monsieur Loki à fait une réflexion désobligeante à propos de la faiblesse des midgardiens, ce qui n'a pas plu à Monsieur Rune.

\- Jarvis, tu parles comme les asgardiens maintenant.

\- A force de les écouter, j'étoffe mon vocabulaire, Monsieur. Mais ce qui va suivre est une histoire personnelle et j'invite toute personne étrangère à sortir de la pièce. Seul Monsieur Stark ainsi que Messieurs Laufeyson et Mademoiselle Romanoff sont invités à rester.

\- Mais... Jarvis ! S'exclama un Clint indigné.

\- Je suis désolé mais veillez sortir du salon, déclara l'IA, implacable.

\- Vous nous raconterez... »

En traînant des pieds, tous les indésirables sortirent de la pièce et les personnes restantes purent voir la fin de leur soirée.

 _« Les Midgardiens ne sont pas de faible créature. Ils évoluent avec ce qu'ils ont. Ce ne sont ni des Dieux ni des sorciers et d'après ce que j'ai vu depuis que je suis ici, je les trouve assez évolué. Il vive très bien sans magie et certains systèmes que je vois ici pourrais être utile sur Asgard mais notre peuple est trop centré sur la guerre pour penser à inventer des systèmes ingénieux comme cela. Qu'est ce qui nous est arrivé pour que je devienne comme cela ? Tu me répugnes._

 _\- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir comment je suis devenu comme cela. Il faut protéger tes chastes oreilles de la vie que tu vas avoir dans ton futur._

 _\- Je ne veux pas devenir un monstre comme toi. Tu n'arrives même pas à apprécier ce que tu as. Tu es marié et tu as deux filles mais tu restes haineux envers ce que tu ne connais pas et même avec les midgardiens avec qui tu vis ici. Est-ce que tu es déjà sortie pour voir le monde Midgardien au lieu de le critiquer ?_

 _\- Mais tu es déjà un monstre. »_

 _Cette réplique cloua le bec au jeune Loki. Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas les paroles de son double. Il n'était pas un monstre. Malgré des blagues humiliantes envers les amis de son frère, il n'avait pas de mauvaise intentions. Il se vengeait juste des humiliations contre lui. Rien de bien méchant en somme. Alors pourquoi Loki lui disait cela ?_

 _« - Je ne suis pas un monstre ! Hurla le jeune Loki, le regard meurtrier envers son double._

 _\- Mais si. Notre... Père, cracha Loki, t'as caché nos véritables origines. Thor n'est pas notre frère et nous ne sommes même pas asgardien. Et quoi que tu fasses Odin ne sera jamais fier de toi. Tu n'es pas son fils, nous ne sommes rien d'autre pour lui qu'un traité de paix qui a raté. Des monstres sans cœur et avide de destruction et de chaos._

 _\- Tu mens !_

 _\- Crois-moi, j'aimerais mentir mais c'est le triste réalité. Nous sommes des Jotüns !_

 _\- Je te crois pas ! Ce n'est pas possible..._

 _\- Odin nous a recueilli dans le but d'établir un accord de paix avec Jotünheim mais ça n'a pas marché. Il nous voit seulement comme des monstres._

 _\- C'est pas vrai..., murmura le plus jeune. Ce n'est pas possible. »_

 _Il ne voulait pas croire son double. C'était seulement un mensonge pour lui faire peur. Père l'aimait et il était son fils même si il privilégiait la magie à la force physique. Il n'était peut-être pas comme Thor mais il faisait tout pour rendre Odin fier de lui... Pourtant une partie de lui lui susurra que son double avait peut-être raison. Quoi qu'il fasse, il avait toujours l'impression que Odin n'en avait que faire de lui. Il ne voyait que Thor, toujours Thor. Et il n'était pas un Jotün, sa peau n'était pas bleu et malgré sa grandeur, il n'était pas un géant..._

 _Il lança un regard d'incompréhension embué de larme vers le Dieu du Mensonge et vit avec horreur sa peau prendre une teinte bleu maya. Ses yeux émeraudes furent remplacés par un rouge écarlate alors que des stries plus foncées apparaissaient sur son corps. Celui-ci toucha le jeune Loki qui devint à son tour un Jotün. Loki avait raison. Il était un monstre._

 _Les deux seuls mortels encore en état regardaient les êtres bleus avec intérêt pour Tony et total indifférence pour Natasha. Stark ne voyait pas pourquoi être bleu faisait forcement de vous un monstre, en réalité il trouvait Loki magnifique comme cela. Le bleu lui allait plutôt bien. Il s'approcha pour voir de plus près._

 _« C'est impressionnant... murmura-t-il guère impressionné par le regard noir que lui lançait Loki._

 _\- C'est immonde Stark. Je suis un monstre et vous devriez en avoir peur._

 _\- Fais-moi confiance, tu n'es pas plus impressionnant que Hulk. Et mon avis personnel, mais je trouve ça extraordinaire. Ça te donne des pouvoirs spéciaux ? Ta peau semble plus froide, dit-il en approchant sa main pour toucher le bras de Loki mais celui-ci se recula en sifflant sa mauvaise humeur. »_

 _Loki regardait le midgardien avec étonnement et consternation, il n'avait pas peur de lui et sa transformation ne l'avait pas plus étonné que ça. Alors que tout le monde aurait fuit en l'insultant, Stark s'était approché pour l'observer avec attention. Était-il inconscient ?_

 _Tony sortit de sa contemplation en entendant un léger reniflement. Le jeune Loki avait l'air profondément perturbé par sa transformation et il avait l'air de paniqué tout seul en fixant sa peau. Le milliardaire releva la tête et jeta un regard polaire vers le Loki de cette dimension avant de s'approcher du jeune dieu. Celui-ci murmurait en boucle «Je suis un monstre». Stark le prit par les épaules pour le tourner vers lui._

 _« Tu n'es pas un monstre._

 _\- Si... Je suis un Jotün..._

 _\- Avoir la peau bleue ne fait pas de toi un monstre._

 _\- Je vais devenir un monstre... Tous les Jotüns sont des monstres. On raconte des histoires aux enfants sur les méchants Jotüns et je suis comme eux..._

 _\- Tu l'as dit toi même, ce sont des histoires... Si tu ne veux pas être un monstre, c'est à toi de le décider. Seul tes actes définissent qui tu es._

 _\- Ce ne sont pas des histoires... Ce sont des récits de guerres..._

 _\- Je vais te dire la vérité. Les récit sont racontés par les vainqueurs alors on dévalorise toujours les perdants. Les Jotüns ne sont peut-être pas tous assoiffés de sang, tout comme les asgardiens ne sont pas tous de bons guerriers. Il ne faut pas faire de ton cas une généralité. Choisi de faire le bien et les gens te respecterons même si tu es Jotün. Prouve à Odin qu'il a fait une erreur en ne te faisant pas confiance et arrête de vouloir lui plaire. J'ai vécu le même cas, quoi que je fasse, mon père n'était jamais fier de moi et le jour où j'ai décider de faire des choses pour moi et non pour lui, j'ai découvert ce qu'était la vie. Fais de ce que tu penses être ta faiblesse ta plus grande force. Alors commence par arrêter de dire que tu es un monstre et regardes-toi dans un miroir. On dirait une œuvre d'art. »_

 _Loki était encore secoué par toute ces révélations, il ne voulait pas être un Jotün mais les paroles de ce midgardien faisait sens dans sa tête. Peut-être qu'il avait raison après tout. L'autre Loki avait l'air amer sur sa transformation, il devait peut-être s'accepter mais ça lui paraissait si dur. Tout le monde allait le juger, l'insulter, ou même essayer de le tuer juste pour ses gênes de Géant des Glaces. Facile de s'accepter quand on est normal. Stark ne le comprenait pas, il ne connaissait pas les histoires qu'on lui avait raconté quand il était enfant._

 _« C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire..., murmura-t-il au bout de quelques minutes. Je suis bleu, tout le monde va me juger ou m'humilier... Me traité en paria... Je suis un monstre._

 _\- Oublie les autres. Ils n'existent pas. Tu vis pour toi-même et quoi que tu fasses tout le monde te jugera, tu ne feras jamais rien de bien à leurs yeux alors pourquoi s'en soucier. Laisses les parler et vis ta vie comme tu l'entends. Ne laisses rien ni personne te dire quoi faire ou quoi penser. Fais de ton ascendance Jotün une force contre les autres et créer une carapace d'insensibilité aux moqueries... Évites juste la vengeance froide mais une blague de temps en temps ne peut pas faire de mal... Deviens plus fort que les autres et ils finiront par te respecter.»_

 _Loki était touché par les paroles de cet humain. Il l'aidait alors qu'il n'avait pas à le faire et il n'y avait même aucune trace de peur dans son regard. Il ne le jugeait pas non plus. Il l'acceptait tel qu'il était. En essuyant ses larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues sans qu'il ne le remarque, il se jeta dans les bras de Stark pour le remercier. Intérieurement, une voix désagréable ajouta qu'il avait aussi besoin d'un câlin de réconfort._

 _Sous la force du jeune dieu, Tony perdit l'équilibre et tomba à la renverse sur le canapé. Il tapota un peu maladroitement le dos de Loki pour lui montrer son soutient._

 _« Ça fera 50$ la séance de psychanalyse, murmura Tony avec un sourire amusé._

 _\- Merci, répondit-il._

 _Ce dernier laissa alors retomber la pression qui l'étreignait depuis qu'il avait appris sa véritable origine et il s'endormit sur le torse du midgardien. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait toujours la peau bleu et que cela ne gênait en rien Stark. Il sombra dans un sommeil réparateur et inconsciemment, sa peau redevint à celle qu'il avait toujours connu._

 _Tony, lui, ne bougea pas quand il sentit le dieu s'endormir sur lui. Après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il avait bien le droit à un peu de repos. Il bougea légèrement pour trouver une position plus confortable et garda un bras autour de la taille de Loki pour le maintenir._

 _Natasha regardait la scène devant elle avec une surprise qu'elle cachait à la perfection. Elle était étonnée de voir Tony aussi sérieux avec Loki. Lui qui prenait toujours tout à la rigolade venait de le rassurer sur sa nature de Jotün. D'où lui venait tout ce sérieux alors qu'il avait plus d'alcool dans le sang que tout les autres ? Stark était vraiment plein de surprise._

 _Loki, lui, était resté à l'écart, regardant son double recevoir l'attention qu'il aurait toujours voulu. Que ce serait-il passé si quelqu'un avait prit la peine de lui dire tout cela quand il avait découvert ses origines ? Aurait-il été moins amer ? Peut-être._

 _Personne n'avait jamais prit la peine de le rassurer, de lui dire des choses gentils comme Stark venait de le faire avec son double. Et même si ces paroles n'était pas pour lui, il était touché par ce discours. Dans le pire moment de sa vie, personne n'avait été là pour lui. Pire, son propre père n'avait rien fait d'autre que l'enterrer plus encore. Son frère n'avait pas vraiment prit la peine de l'aider, lui assurant juste que cela ne le dérangeait pas et qu'il l'aimait comme cela mais ce n'était pas assez. Il avait été seul. Complètement seul. Il aurait tellement voulu que quelqu'un le prenne dans ses bras et lui assure qu'il n'était le monstre que le monde dépeignait de son espèce. Il aurait voulu être réconforté, qu'on ne le regarde pas comme un monstre. En regardant le jeune Loki dans les bras de Stark, il ressenti une vague de jalousie envers lui. Il voulait aussi qu'on le console comme cela._

 _Silencieusement il s'approcha du canapé sous le regard de Tony et, les yeux baissés, il s'allongea près de lui, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou pour avoir du réconfort. Semblant le comprendre, le midgardien passa son bras de libre autour de sa taille mais il ne parla pas et pour cela Loki l'en remercia. Ils restèrent un moment comme cela et Natasha décida qu'il était tant d'aller se coucher. Elle s'allongea près de Clint, se glissa sous l'un de ses bras et ferma les yeux. L'alcool aidant, elle s'endormit rapidement._

 _Les yeux fermés, Loki savourait cette étreinte rassurante dont il avait besoin. Il ne voulait pas briser cette atmosphère mais il avait besoin de savoir._

 _« Tu le pensais vraiment, murmura-t-il. Ce que tu as dit ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Même si ce discours n'était pas pour moi, merci. J'aurais aimé que quelqu'un me dise la même chose quand j'ai découvert que j'étais Jotün._

 _\- De rien, dit-il solennellement avant d'ajouter avec malice. Ça fera aussi 50$. »_

 _Loki sourit et lui donna une légère tape sur l'épaule mais ne rajouta rien. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire._

 _« Bonne nuit, Loki._

 _\- Bonne nuit... Tony. »_

 _Après un dernier sourire, les deux hommes s'endormir dans le canapé pour se réveiller plusieurs heures plus tard dans le brouillard le plus complet._

La vidéo s'arrêta et un silence s'installa. Silence que personne ne voulait briser.

« Merci Jarvis... D'avoir fait partir les autres, murmura Loki au bout de plusieurs minutes.

\- De rien Monsieur. »

Tous semblait abasourdi par ce qu'ils venaient de voir et en particulier Loki et Tony. Un silence gênant envahi la pièce et personne ne savait ce qu'il convenait de dire. La tension était perceptible et ce fut Stark qui la brisa.

« Ce qu'on vient de voir reste entre nous, d'accord. »

Sans même ce consulter du regard, tous hochèrent la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

« Bien. J'ai un tigre et un ornithorynque à ramener dans un zoo avant qu'on nous poursuive pour vole qualifié. »

Jarvis rouvrit la porte et les Avengers entrèrent.

« Alors ? Demanda Clint, visiblement très intéressé.

\- Rien qui vous regarde, déclara Loki en haussant les épaules.

\- Ne cherchait pas à savoir, ajouta Tony. C'était privé. »

Les quatre personnes touchés par cette vidéo restèrent silencieux et bien que les autres auraient voulu leurs poser de nombreuses questions, ils comprirent rapidement que aucune réponse ne leur serait donnée. Ces quatre là pouvaient garder les secrets mieux que les tombes elles-même.

« Qui m'accompagne au zoo ? Demanda Tony. »

 **OoOoO**

Un avis ? Une Review ? Positif ou Négatif ? Que ce soit court ou long ?

On est pas difficile et on ne mange personne alors n'hésitez pas :D

Petite information de dernière minute. La version enfant du Nouvel An devrait être publiée la semaine prochaine et en espérant qu'il vous plaise ~


	2. Chapter 2

((Chat Noir))

Bonjour à tous mes petits chatons ! Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez manqué !

Les raisons de mon retard à publier la partie des enfants pour la soirée du nouvel an sont tout en bas, et je vous invite à les lire.

Je suppose que vous attendiez cette suite impatiemment, donc la voici, avec un cookie pour chaque personne que laissera une review ~

Comme déjà expliqué, Serpent d'Argent devait se charger du chapitre sur les Adultes et moi de celui des Enfants.

Effectivement je le trouve moins drôle et moins intéressant que le sien… à vous de juger s'il est quand même bon, en tout cas, il est beaucoup moins long, ce dont je m'excuse…

Réponse review :

Ange : Bah voilà la réponse ! :D Nous y avons pensé, et l'ornithorynque est une femelle qui s'appelle Perry, voilà xD Si tu as compris la référence, tu as droit à un cookie en plus. Ah mais en vrai j'ai de la peine pour lui… Je ne saurais pas expliquer pourquoi mais j'aime bien l'agent Coulson x)

Guest : yep, la voilà. Et merci.^^

Je dédie ce chapitre à ClemLeChat, qui a été d'un grand soutien pendant sa réaction, et qui est tout simplement quelqu'un de génial ! gros bisou ma belle :3

Je ne vous fais pas patienter plus… Bonne lecture !

OoOoO

Les enfants avaient fui courageusement vers les chambres une heure auparavant. Les adultes parlaient de plus en plus fort ; c'en devenait assourdissant, mais les jeunes Avengers s'amusaient quand même, de manière tout de même moins salissante. Midgard jurait que même son père était complétement bourré alors que rien ne l'avait jamais fait flancher dans le domaine de la boisson.

Le petit couple de garçons se bécotait dans un coin de la pièce, l'écœurant autant que possible devant tant d'amour dégoulinant, alors que Chris regardait pensivement par la fenêtre. Il était perdu dans ses réflexions. Il n'était toujours pas à l'aise chez lui. Devoir faire face à Bucky chaque matin tenait de l'épreuve de survie. Parfois il le surprenait à le regarder fixement et il en avait de longs frissons d'effroi. Il n'en avait toujours pas parlé à son père. Il avait l'air heureux comme ça. Il se disait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui voler son bonheur.

Il pensait aussi à Daken. Il devait avouer qu'il lui manquait sincèrement, même s'il s'en cachait au mieux. Aucun de ses amis ne l'avait encore percé à jour et il se disait qu'il pourrait tenir ainsi quelques temps, car désormais, l'obscurité ne lui faisait plus peur. Il ressentait encore un profond malaise lorsqu'il se retrouvait en tête à tête avec lui-même dans la salle de bain, quand il devait voir son corps et qu'il constatait que ce souvenir douloureux ne voulait pas le laisser en paix. Pourtant ses nuits étaient plus agréables, surtout quand il pensait au punk. Il espérait qu'il le reverrait bientôt. Il pourrait lui dire "tu m'as manqué".

Un claquement de doigts devant ses yeux le ramena à la réalité et il offrit un sourire à la magicienne.

"Citrouille, t'es toujours là ?...

-Oui, je t'ai vu."

Midgard s'ennuyait, et cette abominable impression n'était que renforcée par le fait que les parents semblaient vraiment s'éclater de leur côté. Elle interpela tous ses amis d'un coup - faisant sursauter Asgard qui somnolait depuis un bon quart d'heure.

"Putain mais c'est mort là ! Vous ne vous ennuyez pas ?"

Un ange passa alors que personne ne souhaitait prendre la parole pour lui répondre. Chris finit par se dévouer en haussant les épaules.

« Elle n'a pas tort. On se fait carrément chier là... Quelqu'un a une idée ? »

Nina se redressa d'un bond et jeta des coussins au centre de la chambre dont ils avaient poussé les meubles pour avoir plus d'espace. Elle invita les autres à la rejoindre, ce qu'ils firent avec mauvaise foi pour certains. Jeremy et Jude n'avaient pas la moindre envie de se séparer, mais ils avaient aussi extrêmement peur de la petite espionne.

"On fait un jeu ?

-Quel jeu ? argua Chris avec appréhension.

-On peut jouer à Action ou vérité ?

-... Euh... C'est quoi comme jeu ça ?"

La rousse soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez, puis expliqua le but du jeu aux deux Asgardienne. Asgard soupira, agacée. Elle sentait que cette nouvelle idiotie midgardienne allait lui taper sur le système puissance 10. Elle accepta néanmoins de se prêter au jeu pour faire plaisir à Midgard.

Nina s'autoproclama grand chef de soirée et désigna Midgard d'un doigt vindicatif.

"Toi !

-... Euh... Moi ? demanda la brunette avec surprise.

-Oui, Toi, pas le coussin, s'agaça-t-elle.

\- Oh ! Et donc ?

-Toi, Action ou vérité ?

-Vérité !

\- Ah oui mais non ce n'est pas drôle si tu choisis vérité...

-... Bon bah Action alors ?

-Ça sert à quoi de poser la question si c'est toi qui décide au final ?"

La rousse jeta un regard polaire à la guerrière blonde et ne releva pas. Effectivement, Nina savait se montrer terrifiante. La blonde n'osait pas toujours se montrer supérieure comme elle le faisait avec les garçons. Elle ignorait si c'était seulement dû à son tempérament explosif ou bien si c'était autre chose de plus... Profond, et de moins à sa portée. Comme ses grands yeux gris tempête qui la détaillaient toujours de haut en bas quand elle passait près d'elle. Ou comme les regards indéchiffrables qu'elles échangeaient avec sa soeur, de plus en plus souvent. Asgard fit mine de ne pas s'en soucier plus et se concentra sur le jeu.

"Ils en font un boucan en haut, marmonna Chris, le regard perdu de l'autre côté de la vitre. Ils font quoi d'après vous ?"

Jude haussa les épaules comme pour signifier que ça lui était bien égal. Ses pensées étaient elles aussi focalisées sur autre chose, de bien plus intéressant. La main de Jérémy dans la sienne par exemple. Ça, c'était une pensée des plus positives, à tel point que son cerveau libéra une vague d'endorphine qui le poussa à se blottir contre lui.

Jérémy eut un sourire tout satisfait en le sentant le rejoindre dans un mouvement de tendresse. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarqua le regard de Chris qui les dévisageait sans les voir.

Son imagination s'articulait dans deux sens. Une partie de lui imaginait que Daken était là, avec lui, dans la pièce et qu'il le prenait contre lui. Une autre partie de lui, plus persistante, orientait ses pensées sur Bucky. Il vivait de plus en plus mal son rapprochement avec son père. C'était une chose que de savoir qu'ils étaient proches. C'en était une autre de le voir tous les jours, matin et soir, assis à sa table, assis dans son canapé, dans les bras de son père, dans sa salle de bain, dans sa chambre... Partout. Chris était au bord de l'implosion. Il avait envie de voir son crâne chevelu exploser à chaque fois que leur regard se croisait, et parfois, même quand Daken était là, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se griffer les bras jusqu'au sang quand il entendait sa misérable voix dans la pièce adjacente.

"Hey, Chris, allô la Terre ? On te parle !"

Le blond redressa la tête, curieux. Il adressa un sourire forcé à Midgard qui semblait sonder l'âme de sa citrouille. Nina lui tira l'oreille pour qu'il regarde dans sa direction.

"Aie ! Hey, ça fait mal, gémit-il la larme à l'œil. Quoi ?

-J'ai décidé que ce serait toi qui donnerait son action à Nina."

Le jeune homme ne chercha même pas à savoir pourquoi elle l'avait choisi lui en particulier, et il commença aussitôt à réfléchir. Le brouhaha persistant dans la pièce où les adultes semblaient s'amuser le déconcentrait. Il s'adressa à la brune.

"Va espionner ce qu'il se passe dans la pièce en bas...

-... Je ne dis pas non, mais il va me falloir une très bonne excuse... Marmonna la jeune Mage pour elle."

Elle mordit son pouce une minute, pensive. Une idée complètement absurde germa dans son esprit démoniaque et elle se redressa en dépoussiérant sa robe noire et en repoussant ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle saisit une paire de ciseaux, sûre d'elle et fit un pouce victorieux à ses camarades qui la dévisageaient, curieux de son attitude.

Elle quitta la pièce et emprunta l'ascenseur. Nina et Chris l'avaient suivie jusque dans le couloir pour garder un œil sur ce qu'elle faisait.

Quel drôle de fille, pensèrent les deux adolescents simultanément.

OoOoO

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à deux dans le salon. Nina, en ayant assez de voir son jumeau glander en tout bien tout honneur, l'avait envoyé s'écraser au fond du couloir pour qu'il suive et surveille la mission de la jeune brunette. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela pourrait être aussi difficile de se séparer de Jude, surtout pour une broutille aussi futile… Que lui importait-il que Midgard veuille vérifier ce que mijotaient les adultes ? Ce n'était pas ses oignons, pas plus que ceux de la jeune fille.

Ces derniers temps, le calme olympien de son jeune compagnon avait eu raison de sa fougue habituelle et il se prenait de plus en plus souvent à refuser de venir faire l'idiot avec sa sœur ou même à se faire démolir par son père sur leur nouvelle PS4. Il aimait bien être glué à Jude, même si parfois, ce dernier passait des heures à pianoter sur divers claviers, étudiant des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. Si lui sacrifiait ses passe-temps pour le bien de leur couple, l'inverse n'était pas de mise et Jude restait parfois avec lui simplement pour faire acte de présence. Jérémy ne savait pas exactement où ce genre de relation le mènerait, mais pour l'heure, il n'avait pas envie d'y penser.

En compagnie de Midgard, ils arrivèrent enfin sur le pas de la porte du salon, d'où il resta en expectatif pour observer agir la magicienne.

Joyeuse et toute pimpante, la jeune fille déboula dans le salon en chantonnant presque à voix haute.

Le spectacle était déplorable. Les adultes hurlaient plus qu'ils ne parlaient, se disputant sans véritable raison et luttant pour parler le plus fort possible. Son Jotün de père n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été épargné par les effets désastreux de l'alcool. Avec un soupir mélancolique, la jeune femme se rappelait d'autrefois sur Asgard, quand les banquets réguliers étaient tels que la vapeur seule pouvait saouler les plus jeunes guerriers. Cette époque de profusion et d'abondance lui semblait lointaine aujourd'hui...

Les yeux remplis de nostalgie, la jeune fille héla Loki en secouant la main devant ses yeux vides. Ce dernier leva vers sa fille un regard brumeux.

"Hum ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-On joue à un jeu Midgardien qui s'appelle "Fais ce que je te dis sinon je te crève les yeux"...

-... C'est bien..."

Le visage de Jérémy partit s'écraser dans sa main avec beaucoup d'élégance alors qu'il soupirait bruyamment. Des deux, il ne savait pas qui était le plus déplorable.

Midgard arqua ses sourcils très haut. Son père était complètement défoncé ou bien elle ne s'y connaissait pas. Elle décida de ne pas en tenir trop compte et lui montra la paire de ciseaux dans un élan amusé.

"Nina m'a ordonné de couper tes cheveux parce qu'elle les trouve trop longs et qu'elle dit que tu es moche comme ça."

Elle attendit une réaction hystérique digne de son fou furieux de père, mais constata, presque déçue, qu'il comatait tellement qu'il ne fit qu'acquiescer à sa demande. Elle se retrouvait plus ou moins coincée dans sa situation, obligée d'obtempérer à des ordres imaginaires alors qu'elle savait qu'elle se ferait tuer dès le soleil levé le lendemain. Elle persista.

"Tu es sûr ? Je croyais que tu les aimais comme ça ?

-... Je ne voudrais pas que Nina te crève les yeux... Quand on voit sa mère, on se dit qu'elle est forcément tarée..."

Un couteau vint se planter dans canapé, juste derrière le Dieu de la Malice qui eut à peine un gasp. Il sourit à sa fille en faisant mine de s'asseoir plus droit pour la laisser agir.

La brunette marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante en commençant à s'atteler à sa tâche avec réserve. Elle essaya de se concentrer pour ne rien faire de travers et en esquivant une oreille qui avait eu la fâcheuse idée de se mettre devant ses ciseaux à un tournant crucial, elle vit avec horreur dix centimètres de cheveux tomber par terre d'un côté de sa tête. Elle décida par prudence de lâcher ses ciseaux et de reculer un peu.

"Euh... Wah !... Ça te va super bien... !

-... Je te fais confiance ma chérie, tu as toujours eu du talent avec tes doigts..."

Midgard rigola discrètement avant de fuir en vitesse le séjour de Stark. Elle oublia presque Jérémy derrière elle et nota mentalement que si ses amis et elle avaient envie de faire des bêtises, le moment était parfaitement propice.

OoOoO

De retour dans sa chambre, la jeune fille se laissa glisser le long de la porte comme une serpillère mouillée. Elle jeta un regard effaré à sa soeur qui la dévisageait avec inquiétude.

"... Tout va bi...

-J'ai coupé les cheveux de papa.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu...

-J'ai coupé les cheveux de papa !

-Mais pourquoi tu...

-J'AI COUPÉ LES CHEVEUX DE PAPA ! Je vais mourir putain !"

Asgard se redressa brutalement, agacée comme jamais par les hurlements de sa soeur, elle la prit par les épaules et l'embrassa passionnément pour la faire taire.

Nina eut un mouvement surpris devant la scène. Elle avait beau savoir que les deux filles étaient en couple, elle ne les avait encore jamais vu s'embrasser comme un vrai couple. Elle n'en revenait pas, tout simplement. Dans sa tête, les écrous se mirent en marche. Elle se demanda un instant ce qui lui arrivait. Est-ce qu'elle était jalouse ? Est-ce qu'elle était dégoutée ? Est-ce qu'elle ressentait quelque chose particulier, en réalité ? Finalement ça pouvait lui être égal... Mais ça ne l'était pas. Elle ne savait pas trop à quoi elle pensait en voyant les deux filles qui faisaient tourner ses hormones en bourrique s'embrasser comme ça, mais ce n'était pas bon.

Jérémy, s'emmerdant pendant que Jude explorait les plans de son armure pour la rendre plus légère, avait le regard perdu par la fenêtre. Il vivait la première phase d'une mise en couple, à savoir la meilleure. Celle qui parle du vrai Amour intense et mutuel. Le même qui étreignait tous les couples normaux -sauf ses parents- et qui rendait un peu aveugle. Il se demandait un peu comment allait évoluer les choses entre lui et Jude à l'avenir. Après tout, il y avait quand même une différence d'âge entre eux qui ne serait pas négligeable à l'avenir.

Pour l'heure, il se concentrait sur la tête humaine qui s'affichait à la fenêtre.

La tête humaine.

À la fenêtre.

"Aaaaaaah !"

Il recula en tombant sur le dos, faisant sursauter absolument tout le monde dans la pièce, y compris le propriétaire de la tête qui le dévisageait avec surprise.

Il toqua doucement au carreau alors Jérémy continuait de s'époumoner en interpelant Chris.

"Y a une tête, Y a quelqu'un à ta fenêtre !"

Chris dévisagea longuement celui qui se profilait derrière la vitre et un sourire joyeux illumina son visage. Il ouvrit la fenêtre avec empressement, laissant entrer Daken qui caressa un instant sa chevelure avant de détailler le reste des adolescents qui lui rendirent son regard intrigué.

Le jeune homme à longue crête iroquoise se tourna vers le fils du Captain qui pour l'occasion du Nouvel An avait laissé tomber son style stricte et coincé habituelle pour un T-shirt noir un peu plus trash qu'il avait trouvé dans l'armoire de son père. Sans doute un cadeau oublié de Tony Stark qui avait cru faire preuve de bon goût. Toujours était-il que Daken avait posé un regard appréciateur sur lui, observant avec intérêt qu'en une petite semaine seulement, il avait réussi à l'influencer un peu dans son style pour commencer. Ses vêtements étaient moins ringards et clairement, il n'avait pas essayé de se faire une putain de raie bien dessiné.

"Ça va toi ? Je dérange, non ?"

Chris lui offrit un sourire joyeux que ses amis ne purent que regarder de loin, effarés.

"Tu ne déranges pas ! C'est le Nouvel An alors nos parents font la fête, mais non on s'ennuie un peu...

-J'allais te raconter ce que j'ai vu là-bas, objecta la magicienne en détaillant d'un œil mauvais le physique de l'homme en question."

Quelque chose de malsain émanait de cet adulte qui posait déjà une main possessive sur la tête de sa Citrouille. Elle ne comprenait pas que Chris ne voit pas les yeux de cet individu qui le détaillait de la tête aux pieds comme s'il allait le dévorer d'une seconde à l'autre.

"Et j'allais t'écouter, affirma Chris.

-Avant tu nous présente peut-être ton ami, demanda la guerrière blonde, bien moins négative que sa soeur."

Elle avait de son côté noté le fait que Chris souriait comme rarement auparavant depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Il avait ce regard si particulier de celui qui trouve ce qu'il cherche et elle trouvait ça beau.

Les adolescents se consultèrent du regard. Ils n'étaient pas certains de devoir accepter la situation telle quelle mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Après tout, peut-être que cet inconnu était cool et qu'ils devaient juste se détendre un peu.

Il y avait eu comme un mouvement de protection vague envers Chris depuis son enlèvement et ils sentaient bien qu'à pousser, le jeune homme finirait par exploser ; ils n'étaient pas ses parents, après tout. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de s'immiscer dans sa vie comme ça.

La rouquine fut la première à faire un pas vers l'homme. Elle tendit une main dont les muscles étaient plus que tendues. Ce dernier la serra et la jeune femme essaya d'évaluer sa force dans la poigne de main.

"Nina Barton. Je suis la chef du groupe."

Personne n'osa la contredire sur le coup, chacun acquiesçant de son côté. L'homme eut un sourire légèrement moqueur.

"Enchanté, la rouquine. Daken. Je suis l'ami de Chris."

OoOoO

"Jamais !

-Mais allez quoi ! Ce sera marrant !

-Parlez pour vous ! Je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut être marrant !

-Bah disons que ça serait surtout sympa pour nous tous...

-Mais il n'en est pas question ! À qui croyez-vous vous adresser ainsi, misérables mortels !?

-Euh... À une bombe sexuelle blonde qui refuse de mettre une robe ?

-N'insistez pas où je m'énerve !"

Finalement, Nina aimait bien ce Daken. Il était arrivé à peine une demi-heure avant, et la première chose qu'il avait fait était de commenter le fait que la fille la mieux roulée avait commis cette erreur de ne pas mettre de robe. Alors ça faisait dix minutes que les mini-Avengers étaient pressée contre la porte des toilettes dans lesquelles Asgard s'était réfugiée, accompagnés d'un punk hilare qui se tenait les côtes à force de rire.

Nina finit par hurler.

"Asgard, si tu enfiles une robe, tu n'auras AUCUN autre gage dans la soirée !

-Le marchandage est l'éloquence du lâche, geignit-elle alors que Midgard désespérait en essayant par tous les moyens de faire s'éloigner ses amis.

-Et ma main dans ta tête blonde, elle est éloquente d'après toi ?!

-Ben voyons, essaye un peu pour voir !

-Ne me tente pas !

-Mais je t'attends, allez, viens !"

Asgard, oppressée, était assise au sol contre la porte. Elle détestait les robes. Sur Asgard, elle était obligée d'en porter aux soirées, et elle s'y prenait les pieds tout le temps. Le découpage du décolleté laissait toujours aux idiots le loisir de la lorgner comme un bout de viande, et puis zut, ce n'était pas confortable, et elle n'aimait pas ça.

Mais elle avait l'impression d'être l'une de ces héroïnes de ces séries que son père aimait tant, qui était poursuivie par des décharnés de races humaines lutant pour dévorés les derniers saints d'esprit. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi ces zombies ne se bouffaient pas entre eux ; après tout le virus leur ramollissaient clairement le cerveau, comment faisaient-il la différence ?

Ses prétendus "amis" voulaient l'obliger à faire quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas du tout envie. Elle sentait que son calvaire allait durer longtemps. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à crier aux fous furieux de reculer un peu, en réalisa que sa tenue avait changée en une fraction de seconde. Alors qu'elle avait levé les yeux, elle était vêtue d'un simple jean noir et d'un haut gris délavé qu'elle aimait bien. Lorsqu'elle les baissa, elle portait une robe noire un peu dessus du genou et affreusement serrée. Pas de décolleté ou autre, juste un col qui tombait légèrement sur sa clavicule, et des manches qui s'arrêtait au coude. Et sa soeur ne l'avait pas laissée jambes nues, recyclant son haut gris en collant opaque. Elle soupira de désespoir.

"Midgard..."

La jeune Mage sourit devant l'air déconcerté de ses camarades qui n'avaient pour leur part encore rien vu de leur amie blonde. La porte des WC s'ouvrit sur la mine déconfite et rouge au possible de la guerrière blonde qui détournait les yeux, évitant les regards nombreux qui convergeaient vers elle. Daken eut une rire amusé.

"Ce n'était pas si compliqué au final !

-Et ça te va bien, remarqua Chris aussitôt."

Le couple homosexuel n'ajouta rien, se contentant d'acquiescer silencieusement à l'affirmation de Chris.

"Tu fais plus féminine comme ça, ajouta alors Chris de but en blanc.

-Ah ? Parce qu'il faut porter une robe pour être féminine ? répondit la blonde véhémence."

Elle ne comprenait pas ce que les hommes pouvaient trouver de plus féminin à une robe qu'à un pantalon. Autrefois certains hommes midgardiens portaient bien des toges, ils n'étaient pas efféminés pour autant...

Elle n'ajouta rien, agacée, alors que le fils du Captain reprenait.

"Je suis désolé... Tu as raison. Mais tu es toujours tellement timide et renfermée que ça te rend plus... abordable."

La jeune femme ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta de suivre Nina qui passait un bras possessif sur ses hanches alors qu'elle la menait au salon. Elle lança à Midgard un regard moqueur, et la jeune Mage lui offrit un sourire froid. De quel droit s'accaparait-elle sa soeur comme ça ? Elle suivit le reste du groupe, une boule froide grandissant dans son estomac.

OoOoO

À nouveau installés sur les coussins et en compagnie de Daken qui n'avait plus ouvert la bouche depuis qu'ils s'étaient posés, Les jeunes Avengers attendaient tous les explications de Midgard vis à vis de ce qui se passait dans l'étage voisin. La jeune fille semblait pour le moins prise d'inquiétude, que même Asgard ne comprenait pas. Elle chassa ses pensées d'un vague geste et reprit dans un ton plus gai.

« Ils ne sont pas seulement bourrés... Même nos pères sont complètement amorphes... Il m'a presque remerciée d'avoir charcuter sa chevelure, ajoute-t-elle pour se justifier. »

Asgard haussa simplement les épaules pour signifier sa profonde indifférence vis-à-vis de la situation. Elle avait déjà vu son père complètement torché et elle n'était plus à ceci près. Les fêtes sur Asgard avaient clairement d'autres dimensions que les célébrations ostentatoires dont les midgardiens étaient si fiers. Du moins l'intérêt de ces soirées lui échappait totalement. Elle se disait qu'elle comprendrait sans doute avec le temps, même si elle ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion. Contrairement à Midgard, elle ne s'était pas encore habituée aux traditions midgardiennes et à toutes les petites choses qui rendaient ce monde tellement différent du sien. Elle n'était pas à l'aise et ne le serait sans doute jamais ici.

Sa sœur ne portait pas le même regard sur la Terre et à chaque coin de rue elle découvrait des choses fascinantes. Les rues de New York étaient incroyablement colorées, attirant sans cesse les regards sur de nouvelles choses. Son ressenti oscillait constamment entre l'émerveillement et le dégoût profond. Elle avait même commencé à étudié l'histoire des États-Unis avec un intérêt qui la surprenait elle-même. Toutes les fêtes midgardiennes qui se voulaient nationales étaient minutieusement millimétrées au jour près et avaient un sens profond, une nature de célébration, une profondeur commémorative. Midgard trouvait ce fait plus qu'intéressant, dans la mesure où sur Asgard, ce genre fête n'existait simplement pas. On ne donnait pas de considération à un évènement sur la durée, si ce n'était les anniversaires.

Daken, qui jusqu'alors s'était couché contre un mur sans plus d'explication, ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer, remarquant que tout le monde était en train de ruminer de son côté, sauf Chris qui le dévisageait sans détour et Nina, qui tournait en rond. Il commençait à mettre en place la hiérarchie qui régnait dans le groupe et le caractère de chacun. Midgard était la petite boule de joie et d'excitation, de genre farceuse et émerveillée pour un rien. Asgard était du genre force tranquille, plutôt posée la plupart du temps, mais plus timide et réservée qu'une petite fille dans une réunion bureaucratique. Jérémy était clairement l'imbécile heureux du groupe. Jude était plutôt le petit génie un peu mou mais qui se soucie tout de même des autres. Chris… Chris était plus difficile à cerner. Il imaginait bien qu'aucun de ses amis n'était au courant de ce qui lui était arrivé, et il se doutait que bien que toute cette joyeuse bande était persuadée de bien connaître le blond enjoué et volontaire et se méfiait d'un inconnu qui s'attachait à lui. Seulement Daken avait conscience qu'en dépit du fait qu'il le connaissait depuis moins d'une semaine, il connaissait mieux Chris que quiconque dans cette pièce.

Et il y avait Nina. Celle-là, Daken avait vraiment du mal à la situer. D'apparence, elle était presque la plus frêle du groupe, et son regard froid laissait penser qu'elle ne s'attachait pas facilement aux gens. Néanmoins ses agissements contredisaient totalement ses airs distants. Son tempérament était pour le moins explosif et il ne doutait pas qu'elle menait son monde à la baguette. Heureusement il en avait vu d'autres, alors il ne risquait pas de se laisser faire.

La rouquine tournait en rond, depuis maintenant quelques minutes et le punk comptait à présent les secondes avant l'implosion de la jeune femme, qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

« Bon ! On fait quoi là ?! Vous êtes reparti en mode zombies là ! Bougez-vous un peu, on dirait des petits vieux ! »

La remarque fit sourire Daken qui nota mentalement qu'il garderait son véritable âge pour lui-même quelques temps pour qu'on ne le charrie pas trop. Afin de ne pas la laisser pantoise, il reprit à sa suite.

« Ce n'est pas pour aller dans le sens de la rouquine mais vraiment, elle a pas tort là… C'est quand même le Nouvel An là… »

Comme s'il avait suffi que Daken le souligne pour qu'il le réalise, Chris acquiesça aussitôt, tout sourire, et on put constater le réveil progressif de ses compagnons qui apparemment n'aimaient pas tellement la comparaison avec le Troisième Âge. Sauf Jude, qui s'en moquait totalement.

Daken reprit alors, décidé à participer par une motivation étrange qu'il avait trouvé il ne savait pas où. Peut-être dans les yeux bleus de chien battu qui le suppliaient de s'intégrer un peu plus à sa bande d'amis pour le moins déjantée.

« Vous ne jouiez pas à action ou vérité ? »

Nina était ravie de ce changement d'ambiance et se posa près d'Asgard qui était très occupée à replacer sa robe plus bas sur ses cuisses. Elle était amusée de voir qu'il suffisait qu'un adulte le signale pour que ses camarades réalisent leur comportement. Car elle situait clairement Daken comme un adulte, ne serait-ce que par sa carrure assez imposante, mais aussi tenant compte de l'étrange aura qui émanait de lui. En dépit du fait qu'il se conduisait vraiment comme un ado, il savait mine de rien faire preuve de sérieux.

« À moi ! annonça-t-il brusquement alors qu'elle allait désigner quelqu'un. Toi, la rouquine !

-Arrête un peu de m'appeler comme ça tout le temps, répliqua la jeune espionne agacée. »

Si on avait été dans un dessin animé, on aurait clairement pu voir une ampoule s'allumer au-dessus de sa tête. En annonçant qu'il allait donner un gage, il ne savait pas encore ce que subirait sa victime. Désormais un sourire cynique étirait ses lèvres alors qu'il énonçait lentement, pour que la concernée comprenne bien ses propos.

« Alors tu n'as qu'à changer de couleur de cheveux. Je suis sûre que le bleu t'ira très bien… »

Midgard éclata de rire. Il était bien stupide celui-là, pour penser que sa valkyrie chérie oserait se teindre les boucles pour lui faire plaisir. Elle se décomposa quand elle vit Nina se redresser et se tourner vers elle, cet air volontaire qui n'allait bien qu'à Steve collé au visage. Elle s'accroupit face à elle, qui se renfrognait de seconde en seconde.

« J'ai besoin de teinture bleue.

-Débrouilles-toi, marmonna-t-elle en grognant avec mignonnerie. »

Cette chevelure rousse était un peu la marque de leur rapprochement et le fait que la fille Romanoff ne se soucie pas d'elle pour s'en débarrasser la peinait un peu. Cela lui faisait même très mal, à un point qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas. Elle passa sur ce fait et en croisant le regard suppliant de la rousse, elle comprit qu'elle ne lâcherait pas prise.

Elle lui avait pris les mains de manière théâtrale et avait énoncé à voix haute.

« Il n'y a que toi qui puisse accéder à ma requête. S'il-te-plaît Midgard, aide-moi… J'ai besoin de toi pour prouver à ce crétin que je ne suis pas juste une rouquine. À moins que tu ne sois d'accord avec lui ? Tu penses que la couleur de mes cheveux importe sur mon caractère ? Sur qui je suis ? »

Nina essayait clairement de faire fondre la jeune fille qui essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas l'écouter. Elle se forçait à penser que la rousse était en train de la manipuler et clairement, elle n'était pas prête à l'aider à massacrer ses cheveux. Elle avait déjà jouée les coiffeuses avec son père et ça lui avait suffi.

La jeune fille resserra sa prise sur ses mains, posant une des siennes sur la cuisse de la Magicienne. Son regard gris tempête s'était posé en conquérant à travers les prunelles vertes de la fille de Loki, qui n'arrivait plus à détourner les yeux. Elle se leva finalement sous le regard curieux des autres jeunes gens qui se demandaient tous plus ou moins ce qui suivrait du côté de Midgard.

La jeune Asgardienne tira sa comparse derrière elle, l'air pour le moins renfrogné et l'emmena à la salle de bain où elle la fit s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire. La tension dans la pièce était plus que palpable alors que les deux femmes s'affrontaient silencieusement du regard.

« Je veux bien te venir en aide dans ta bêtise monumentale mais j'y garde un intérêt, et je veux être certaine que mes conditions ne seront en aucun cas mise de côté. Premièrement, une partie de ta chevelure doit rester rousse.

-Ce sont quand même mes cheveux, j'en fais encore ce que j'en veux…

-Deuxièmement, ce sera temporaire. Le bleu ne pourra pas t'aller aussi bien que le roux…

-Tu m'écoutes ?

-Non. Et enfin… Je veux que tu me donnes une mèche rousse, pour que je puisse avoir la possibilité de l'utiliser contre toi si jamais la moindre de ces conditions n'est pas respectée. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Nina dévisagea la jeune fille, abasourdie. Une mèche de ses cheveux pour qu'elle puisse lui balancer elle ne savait quel sort ? Et depuis quand imposait-elle des droits sur **sa chevelure** ? Elle ferma la porte de la salle d'eau sous le regard intrigué des quelques adolescents qui s'étaient penchés dans le couloir pour suivre le débat.

Midgard n'avait même pas sourciller en énonçant ses conditions, comme si elles étaient banales, et Nina hésitait à lui faire savoir que son comportement était tout sauf normal. Elle marqua une légère pause où les deux jeunes filles se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux, sans que l'une prenne le dessus sur l'autre.

Les orbes vertes affrontaient vaillamment un regard de fer qui n'était pas décidé à lâcher prise aujourd'hui.

« Ce sont mes cheveux.

-Tes cheveux ont de l'importance pour moi…

-Mais ils restent à moi. Je ne te dois rien du tout.

-Tu as besoin de ma magie, ce coup-ci, or je ne me sens pas prête à faire le moindre compromis. Tu comprends ? »

La jeune fille grinça des dents, montra son désaccord, marqua sa colère et serra les poings, mais finit néanmoins par accepter le compromis.

« Certes. Mais tu me rendras cette mèche sitôt que mes cheveux seront redevenus roux, d'accord ?

-Si tu respectes toutes les conditions, je te promets même de la faire réintégrer ta chevelure. Marché conclu ? »

Elle tendit une main ferme pour sceller leur contrat et Nina hésita encore un instant. Elle allait se faire tuer pour ça. Pourtant elle se saisit d'une paire de ciseaux qui trainait accrochés à sa ceinture et souleva sa cascade de cheveux couleur d'automne pour couper une petite mèche dont on ne remarquerait pas l'absence à l'avenir. Remettant la mèche en main propre à Midgard, elle scella leur pacte d'une ferme poignée de main.

La magicienne fit mieux que lui offrir de la teinture, elle lui offrit simplement la manipulation de l'apparence de ses cheveux, qui de roux brillant virèrent à bleu vif.

Au regard appréciateur qu'elle lança au miroir, Midgard su qu'elle avait visé juste. Sa nouvelle couleur lui allait plutôt bien et même la magicienne devait admettre qu'elle pourrait bien prendre goût à ce bleu aérien des plus fascinant.

Leurs camarades furent tous d'accord à l'unanimité lorsque les deux jeunes filles regagnèrent le salon sous le regard curieux d'Asgard qui fulminait intérieurement de ne pas savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre les deux jeunes femmes dans la salle de bain. Elle n'ajouta pourtant rien quand la rousse (enfin façon de parler) reprit le cours du jeu.

Daken lui coupa presque la parole, occupé qu'il était dans sa contemplation silencieuse de Chris. Une idée pour le faire réagir lui était venu en tête alors que la jeune fille avait accepté de se teindre les cheveux. Il se disait que le fils parfait du Captain serait terriblement craquant avec une coupe plus accordée avec son T-shirt… Plus rock en somme.

Le regard intense de Daken sur lui intriguait Chris qui se demandait alors à quelle sauce il allait être manger.

« Oui ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

-Tu veux me faire plaisir.. ? »

Nina, vexée que le punk lui vole encore la vedette marmonna :

« Dit comme ça, on dirait un vieux pédophile qui veut attirer un pauvre gosse dans sa camionnette…

-La ferme, Katy Perry. »

L'ancienne rousse le fusilla du regard, furieuse d'être comparée à la chanteuse pop-rock célèbre pour ses cheveux à la couleur indéterminée. Elle se posa près de Midgard en grommelant de colère. La magicienne était plutôt ravie qu'elle commence à regrette son geste stupide.

« Je disais donc… Tu veux me faire plaisir, Chris ?

-… Euh… Oui ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens que je vais le regretter… »

Daken s'improvisa coiffeur avec l'accord surréaliste de Chris qui ne savait pas alors à quoi s'exposait. Sous le regard effaré de ses compagnons d'armes, le blond vit avec horreur une partie de ses cheveux traverser son champ de vision pour atterrir au sol.

« Woh ! Mais tu fais quoi là ? S'exclama la tête-à-coiffer en se tournant vers l'adulte qui rengainait la tondeuse qu'il lui avait prêté au même moment.

-Euh… Bah, je t'aide à me faire plaisir !

-Ça fait un sacré vide sur le côté, remarqua Asgard à voix haute alors que Chris sursautait.

-Bordel, mais t'as fait quoi Daken ?!

-Bah rien… »

Le jeune homme, terrifié à l'idée de la tête qu'il devrait se farcir au réveil de son père le lendemain, courut jusqu'à la salle de bain, avec une grosse boule dans le ventre.

Il nota mentalement qu'il ne ferait plus jamais confiance à qui que ce soit, tout en passant la main sur la partie gauche de son crâne, que la chevelure blonde avait désertée. Il nota mentalement qu'ainsi, il ressemblait nettement moins à son père. Un sourire mélangeant agacement et amusement étire ses lèvres et il quitta la pièce d'eau pour aller frapper la crête de ce crétin de Daken.

OoOoO

On ne pouvait pas dire de Jude qu'il était un expert en relations humaines. Il n'était pas le genre de personne qui sait reconnaître le ressenti de son vis-à-vis simplement en échangeant un regard avec. Il n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise avec les démonstrations affectives, et à ses yeux, chaque étreinte donnée par une autre personne que son propre père était vécue comme une agression, une intrusion dans son espace vital personnel. Il ne le manifestait pas toujours et parfois, surtout ces derniers temps, il lui arrivait de ne pas avoir envie de repousser les gens qui avait envie de lui faire des câlins.

Jérémy faisait partie de ces rares privilégiés à qui il s'autorisait à laisser accès à sa personne. Il avait pris l'habitude de le sentir se coller à lui et le prendre dans ses bras. Lui y voyait de simples élans d'affection, des marques que les amoureux faisaient publiquement pour signifier leur lien. Néanmoins, dans le privé, il ne comprenait pas toujours le besoin qu'éprouvait son petit ami de se gluer à lui encore plus intimement et plus longtemps que lorsqu'ils étaient avec leurs amis.

Alors quand celui-ci commença à embrasser sa nuque alors que Nina réfléchissait à un gage à donner à sa feignasse molle de frère, il sut immédiatement que la suite des évènements ne lui plairait pas du tout.

Le regard de la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus loucha sur la masse rousse qui se mouvait de manière désagréable dans son cou pour bien démontrer qu'il lui appartenait, et Jude appréhendait l'instant où elle ouvrirait la bouche.

« Jérémy… Commença la jeune fille, une aura presque maléfique flottant autour d'elle. »

Son jumeau redressa la tête brutalement en donnant presque un coup à son petit ami au passage. Ses boucles rousses lui chatouillaient la joue. Jude trouvait cela plutôt agréable en comparaison avec la sensation gluante de la langue de Jérémy qui se mouvait dans son cou.

« J'ai trouvé ton gage, annonça fièrement la Maîtresse de soirée, sous le regard inquiet de tous les autres. J'ai trouvé VOS gages, même ! »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard angoissé. Chacun savait combien Nina pouvait être cruelle parfois. Son regard seul suffisait à prévenir quiconque de ne pas l'ennuyer avec trop de méchanceté.

Elle s'approcha d'une démarche féline du petit couple et leur fit un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus terrifiant et entama ses explications.

« Jérémy…Je veux que tu continues et que tu approfondis le suçon que tu étais en train de faire à Jude… »

Le dernier nommé ne comprenait pas bien en quoi il s'agissait là d'un gage dans la mesure où Jérémy avait l'air de vraiment bien s'amuser à marquer son coup en aspirant son sang sous la peau… C'était même plutôt lui qui était condamné à le supporter.

Pourtant il avait senti son ami se tendre en entendant sa sœur énoncer son gage. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui posait problème au jeune homme, mais il ne comprit pas assez vite à son goût et il finit pas baisser les bras.

« Et toi, Jude, je veux que tu pirates la CIA.

-… Euh… Dans quel but ?

-C'est important ?

-… Bah je ne sais pas… Quand même un peu non ?

-Dans la mesure où je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai demandé ça, on s'en fiche. Fais juste ce que je te demande… Pendant le suçon de Jérémy. »

Elle avait ajouté ceci avec un sourire que Jude aurait sans problème qualifié de malsain. Le gage en lui-même n'avait rien de compliqué, en vérité, si ce n'était sa tolérance limitée à la langue de Jérémy qui se faufilait sur lui comme un serpent, mais il ferait avec.

Jérémy avait l'air un peu moins à l'aise mais il ne répliqua rien en constatant que Jude se mettait déjà à la tâche. Le connaissant, son gage serait bientôt plié et il n'y aurait que lui qui devrait s'humilier publiquement. Jude avait activé son écran sur ses jambes croisées et activait déjà son brillant cerveau à la recherche d'une solution. Il n'eut qu'à se pencher sur lui pour poser ses lèvres dans son cou. La situation n'était dérangeante que pour le regard extérieur des prudes comme Asgard qui considérait que ce genre de comportement n'avait pas à quitter les quatre murs de la chambre à coucher.

Jérémy commençait par sensibiliser la peau pâle de son ami, la faisant légèrement rougir, avant d'y poser les dents sans pour autant mordre Jude.

Il le sentit tressauter au contact, crut y déceler du plaisir, et continua ses mouvements de langue en aspirant les chaires douces à travers la peau.

Jude avait de grandes difficultés à se concentrer sur ce qu'il essayait de faire. Il ne voulait vraiment pas s'attirer les foudres de Nina, mais ressentir cette gêne dans son cou et le léger picotement qui gagnait cette partie de son corps ne l'aidait pas vraiment à faire un travail irréprochable.

Jérémy était persuadé que Jude adorait ce qu'il faisait.

Jude espérait secrètement qu'il finirait par se lasser.

Un silence pesant régnait entre eux, et rien ne semblait vouloir mettre fin au calvaire qu'ils enduraient chacun de leur côté. Le fils Stark ne pouvait plus nier que ce qu'il vivait lui semblait insupportable. La pression de s tâche à accomplir se perdait vaguement dans la concentration qu'il mettait à ne pas se plaindre à haute voix.

 _Insupportable._

 _Insupportable._

Comme si le destin avait entendu ses prières silencieuses, l'agitation des pièces adjacentes fit sursauter les occupants de la pièce, happé dans l'observation contemplative des deux adolescents découvrant le joyeux monde des préliminaires.

« Sautes du toit en chantant « I believe I can fly ! »

Midgard arqua les sourcils en interrogeant du regard ses amis.

« Euhm… Vous avez entendu vous aussi ?

-C'était la voix de l'agent Coulson ! S'exclama Chris. »

Daken se redressa, un air étrangement convaincu au visage. Il coupa encore une fois la parole à la rousse-bleuté qui ne put que manifester son mécontentement en gonflant les joues. Il commençait vraiment à l'agacer le Punk…

« Je vais aller voir.

-Quoi ?

-Je n'ai pas encore eu de gage, moi alors je vais y aller, sous couverture de faire autre chose… »

La magicienne se redressa alors joyeusement et prit l'adulte par le bras avec enthousiasme.

« Hey ! J'aimerais beaucoup avoir une preuve en photo de la nouvelle coupe de mon père, avant qu'il n'essaye de me tuer et qu'il utilise ses pouvoirs pour leur redonner leur apparence d'origine…

-Tu veux que je le prenne en photo ?

-Je préférerais un magnifique selfie en sa compagnie. Si en plus il sourit, je t'offre le sort que tu veux. Tu es d'accord ? »

Daken haussa vaguement les épaules, vraisemblablement pressé de se rendre aux côtés des adultes qui semblaient avoir rejoint le toit. L'accord fut pris et le punk partit à la suite des Avengers pour venir à bout de son gage.

Dans la chambre, la voix de Jude, satisfait d'être hors d'atteinte, s'éleva dans la pièce.

« Il est quand même bizarre le gars … »

Chris ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il devait avouer que lui aussi se posait des questions vis-à-vis de Daken, alors qu'une partie de son cerveau restait totalement éteinte quant à son comportement parfois étrange. Il soupira tout en haussant les épaules, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre les accusations camouflées de Jude.

OoOoO

Alors que le punk semblait vouloir s'éterniser sur le toit, Midgard dévisageait avec véhémence Nina, dont les doigts crochus parcouraient le dos de sa belle blonde de sœur. La jalousie la dévorait, autant qu'une colère dont elle ignorait la source. Intérieurement, elle ne savait pas si elle enviait la position de Nina, qui lui offrait un sourire narquois, ou bien si elle aurait préféré être le centre de son attention.

Pour pallier à ce sentiment tortueux qui nouait ses entrailles, elle détourna le regard et se concentra sur Jude qui semblait en pleine énumération des choses bizarres que lui inspiraient Daken. Elle ne se gêna pourtant pas pour l'interrompre sans vergogne.

« Je pense que désormais, je suis assez mûre pour voir la vidéo.

-… Comment ça ? Fit le jeune scientifique sans comprendre. Quelle vidéo ?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, s'agaça Midgard en tapant du pied frénétiquement pour marquer son impatience. »

Il le faisait exprès ou quoi ? C'était pourtant évident !

« La vidéo que ton savant-fou de père aime tellement et mon dégénéré mental de père déteste cordialement… »

Le visage de Jude s'illumina d'un grand sourire.

« Aaaaah ! Cette vidéo !

-Pas une autre.

-Ouais, ben non, toujours pas. »

Midgard poussa un cri agacé si prenant qu'il attira l'attention de Chris qui avalait un citron avec la peau sous la menace des jumeaux en arrière-plan de la scène.

Le blond recracha ce qu'il avait dans la bouche en ne manquant pas de s'étouffer.

« Un problème... ?

-Il refuse encore de me montrer cette putain de vidéo !

-langage… »

Toute la chambre se tourna vers le blond qui chassa l'air comme pour se dédouaner de ses propres mots.

« t'es comme ton père, hein…

-Ta gueule, sourit-il cordialement à Jérémy.

-C'était pas une insulte.

-ça dépend du point de vue, apparemment, marmonna Asgard en émergeant de son coma. »

Chris se mordit la joue pour ne pas répliquer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était senti insulté à l'évocation de son père, mais il préféra ignorer le sentiment qui l'avait étreint.

C'était dangereux de penser de cette façon. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il en était intimement convaincu. Cette fois encore il sourit pour calmer ses camarades et cela sut faire illusion brillamment.

« Bref ! se réveilla Jude pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Dans mon infini bonté, je consens à vous montrer la vidéo… Mais je te préviens Midgard, ce n'est pas pour servir la gloire de ton père…

-à ce point ? Marmonna la jeune fille avec curiosité.

-Et même pire que ça. »

Jude interpella Jarvis et lui demanda d'accéder à la requête de Midgard, à savoir en affichant sur l'écran de son PC la confrontation absolument épique entre feu l'honneur du Dieu de la Malice et le sol de la cuisine de Stark.

Les six adolescents, et un Daken de retour que tout le monde ignora royalement, s'approchèrent de l'écran comme une bande de bambins se colle à l'écran pour regarder un Disney.

La chute fut sévère pour Asgard et Midgard qui n'arrivèrent même à regarder l'écran jusqu'aux dernières secondes de la vidéo. Un mélange d'amusement et d'humiliation intense les enveloppa chaudement et l'un et l'autre s'accordèrent à effacer ceci de leur mémoire définitivement.

Nina dût s'y reprendre à huit fois pour reprendre son souffle tant son fou rire était intense, tout comme celui de son jumeau, qui avait sa peur viscérale de Loki chuter de dizaines d'échelons en quelques secondes d'images fracassantes -dans tous les sens du terme…-.

Chris était resté relativement stoïque, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres alors qu'il était plutôt préoccupé par le retour de Daken, qu'il avait remarqué du coin de l'œil.

Celui-ci était resté muet de stupeur devant la vidéo. Entre l'effet de dégénéré défoncé aux acides qu'il venait de lui faire et cette si élégante rencontre avec le béton, il se demandait sérieusement si c'était **ça** le Dieu maléfique qui avait terrorisé le monde à un point inimaginable au point de réunir les Avengers…

Jude se contenta d'un sourire léger. Cette vidéo, il l'avait vu des milliers de fois. Parfois même il s'en servait pour se remonter le moral lorsqu'il se sentait triste ou juste abandonné par ses parents…

Comme si les émotions suscitées par le visionnement avait suffi à les épuiser, un par un, les adolescents quittèrent la chambre de Chris.

Bientôt il se retrouva seul en compagnie de Daken. Il ferma la porte de la pièce et offrit à l'adulte un sourire que celui-ci lui rendit.

L'un comme l'autre, ils étaient mieux ainsi.

Sans échanger le moindre mot, ils se couchèrent, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Tant pis si c'était tendancieux au réveil…

OoOoO

C'est enfin fini !

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ma partie, en dépit du fait qu'elle soit plus courte et sans doute moins intéressante que celle des adultes.

En réalité la suite de l'histoire était déjà écrite depuis un bail, mais ce passage là manquait. Je m'y suis donc prit il y a un petit mois et… Malheureusement, étant en période de partiels, je n'ai que peu de temps à consacrer à mes écrits… Je suis infiniment désolée pour ce retard phénoménal, qui est entièrement ma faute…

Sur ce, j'espère que tout va bien pour vous !

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, positif comme négatif, j'accueille toutes les critiques !

Bye bye~


End file.
